


MatchMaker

by sigynstark



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brain Surgery, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hospitalization, IV - Freeform, Painful Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynstark/pseuds/sigynstark
Summary: "MatchMaker™. The newest thrill on the operating systems. You upload what you like, your phone analyses that and your smart watch records everything you say, do, feel — even your pulse and reactions to everything and anything —, then it finds you a fitting candidate, with whom you can spend a randomly determined amount of time. Once the time goes off and you both agree you liked each other, you just let the system know; you can extend the timer (randomly, again), or switch it off permanently. If you choose not to, then you both move on."[This fic was born from the Black Mirror episode "Hang the DJ". I totally liked the idea, so I smashed it into the Star Wars universe, because why not? Everyone needs some lovin'. ;) It's a fanfiction, everything is possible... ;) There'll be tons of smut and fluff, also a bit of plot and angst, so do enjoy yourself. Constructive feedback is appreciated and loved as always and I do promise I'll continue my other works, too... <3 :D]





	1. Chapter 1

MatchMaker™. The newest thrill on the operating systems. You upload what you like, your phone analyses that and your smart watch records everything you say, do, feel — even your pulse and reactions to everything and anything —, then it finds you a fitting candidate, with whom you can spend a randomly determined amount of time. Once the time goes off and you both agree you liked each other, you just let the system know; you can extend the timer (randomly, again), or switch it off permanently. If you choose not to, then you both move on.

MatchMaker™ was fun and games for me until I've spent time with five different men in a week. I started to become exhausted; of course, I've had a job to do while I also maintained my personal life, but hey, if you want something, you make time for it, huh? I was bored most of the time. Nothing was happening on this blasted ship anyway. At least I had an excuse to drink and have sex whenever I wanted, with no strings attached. Personally, it was a good stress relief.

So when my phone buzzed and I saw it found me another candidate, I let out a low groan.

"What's wrong?" Hula asked next to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Another."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Are you putting on that pretty red dress?"

"I think so", I shrugged. There were over, like, 60,000 people on the Finalizer. It's unlikely I'd meet someone I've had a date with before, so it was safe to put on the same dress. "Gosh I hope he won't be so horrible like my last one."

"What happened?"

"It was a nightmare! He constantly farted!"

The laugh which broke out of Hula drew a lot of attention to us. I stared at my screen with a red face, but I was smirking, too.

"But the sex was good?"

"Are you kidding me? It was like I was humping the corner of a fucking pillow!"

"Eeew!"

"He was as dead as a fucking log! A farting log!"

"Was it small?"

"Couldn't even see it."

Hula snored before she laughed again, covering her lips with her hands.

"Man, I want a break", I mumbled as I stretched my arms above my head.

"From work?"

"From shitty dates. I want a caring guy who wouldn't jump in my panties. You know?"

 

I checked myself in my mirror. Dress was okay. Makeup was okay. My hair was okay. I flashed a smile at my reflection, then grimaced.

"Oh Maker please help me", I mumbled as I left my tiny quarters. "Don't let it be another loser... just please..."

I walked down the corridors and left for the canteen. I followed my phone's instructions. Table 5. I knew which one was it by now. I sighed when I saw I was early. I was happy about it, to be honest. Arriving early meant I wouldn't panic when I walked up to the table.

I ordered a glass of red wine, just to pass the time. People were talking around me and I absentmindedly watched them, wondering how many of them were on their first dates with the help of the MatchMaker™.

"Good evening. This is table five, am I right?"

I froze, startled. I knew this voice. This... this man... I slowly moved my head back and my eyes wandered up on the pitch black, spotless First Order uniform. General's uniform, to be precise.

"Y-yes. Sir. This is... table five."

The MatchMaker™ set me up with General. Fucking. Hux. Holy. Fucking. Shit! I was about to faint when he sat down. It was visible he didn't take my reaction into account and it must've made him uncomfortable, but who could blame me? Seriously? He was my superior and he didn't even change out of his formal attire, like, what the heck?? And the thought — did he actually sign himself up on a dating app??

"Apologies; I know you know my name, but I can't recall yours. Would you share it with me?"

I stared at him. Then picked up my glass of wine.

"47582, sir."

"I meant, your real name, not the number of your post."

I bit my lower lip.

"Ah, Ellie Poun, sir."

He tilted his head a bit as he watched me swallow half of my wine.

"You do not have to address me as 'sir'. We're after work hours. And we're definitely not here because of that."

I blushed, right up to my damned ears.

"Then why are you still in your uniform?" I blurted out. "Sorry", I added, then drank from my wine before I say an even bigger stupidity.

"I had to work a bit late today. And I only received information about this... meeting", I felt like I would've cringed if he used the word 'date', "thirty minutes ago as I forgot to check it during the day. I did not have time to properly prepare myself. I hope you can overlook it."

Uhh, how could I not? He'd totally fire me if I—

"Let's check our time?"

I wanted to say, but I asked instead.

"Sure." We simultaneously got our phones in our hands and tapped a few things. "Okay, now."

I stared at the number. 36 hours. That is, basically, just tonight and tomorrow evening. Given the fact we worked until late, we wouldn't have that much time to ourselves...

"Wow", I remarked.

"What is it?"

"I only had 12 hours long dates before", I admitted, "but I've had like, five of them."

"Hm." He cleared his throat. "To me, this is the first."

I stared up at him.

"Seriously?"

My question made him fidget with the menu under his hands.

"I just registered in the morning." He slipped his phone in his pocket. "Did you order your food already?"

"No, I... was waiting for you."

It was hard not to add 'sir' every time. I mean he's in fucking charge of everything here! And he was so vigorously following orders and enforced rules on people! I've also heard him shout my coworkers' head off when they messed up something. I swear, just looking at the damned man made me choose my flee instinct.

"I know I'm making you nervous", he remarked the obvious, "but do believe me when I say I won't use any situation to my advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Like... forcing things on you. As your superior."

My wine ran out as I gulped down the rest of it.

"I'm not afraid of that."

"Aren't you?"

"Well I think, you wouldn't be the kind of person who'd purposefully, well, you know, uh..."

He half smiled at me. I wondered for a moment if I ever saw him smile before.

"Besides", I picked up my menu, "we're here to have fun, right?"

"Right."

He picked up the menu too. Perhaps to do something with himself. I wondered; did I make him nervous, too? If he registered to this program he might've felt, well, lonely. Maybe he wanted someone to know the man behind the uniform? I should give him at least a chance. He might be an overseer here but he really was a human, and he must've had needs for a romantic relationship if he truly signed himself up for this. These thoughts made me change my opinion about him. I glanced up at him and he wasn't looking at me.

"What would you like to have?"

My curious question raised his eyes up. He looked a bit surprised.

"I'm not sure. I usually order food to my office and even then, I don't really know what do I eat."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I usually take care of work while I'm eating."

"Isn't it tiring?"

"Honestly, a bit, yes. That's why I thought I should have a little bit of a break."

"I can imagine you're overwhelmed", I mused as I browsed my menu, "you have to take care of a lot of things. I'd burn out in, like, a month in your position."

"You can't be sure", he commented and I glanced up at him. "Most of the time, things go smoothly."

"Except if the big bad bat wrecks the entire ship", I mused and blushed at the speed of light. "Holy sh— I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

I hid behind my menu but he, surprsingly, chuckled. I peeked out above my menu and I saw he was looking at his own, but it was visible he really was laughing and I didn't imagine things.

"Big bad bat", he repeated. "This will be hard to erase from my mind."

"Isn't he, though?"

"Oh, precisely. Do you have any other nicknames for him?"

I bit my lower lip.

"Lots."

"Share one another with me."

He glanced up in my eyes with his own green ones. I could see he was having fun, and that eased me up a little more.

"Drama queen." Hux hid his face behind his menu, this time. I saw his shoulders shook a bit. He was definitely laughing. "Seriously, with that attitude he sometimes gives others? Bet he thinks he's some sort of royalty."

"In a way, he could be."

"Ew, no." I leaned back in my seat. The wine gave me more courage. I didn't really thought my words through. "Anyway, let's talk about you. Do you like to be in charge?"

He closed the menu and put it down before his eyes met mine.

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"I'm trying to be a bit... easy, this time."

"Oh, I see." A waiter droid walked by and asked what we wished to eat, so we placed our orders. From what he chose, I found another topic. "So, you like sweet food?"

"Yes, mainly because it makes me feel less nervous."

I wondered about that.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because..." He paused for a moment and cocked a brow as he hid his fidgeting hands under the table. "The way you're talking to me... I feel like you're curious about me. Not my job or my motives concerning it, but me. Your questions are personal and that's new to me."

I slightly panicked.

"Is it bad, then?"

"Not at all. It's just... I haven't really opened up to anyone before. Nobody seemed to be genuinely interested in me."

"Oh." Honestly, that made me sad. I saw by now that he wasn't at all the scary figure we liked to believe, so when I thought about how he must've felt every day around people, it felt, well, bad. "Well they're missing out on good company and I am glad that I get time to spend with you."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

My next glass of wine arrived. It seemed he chose alcohol, too. I downed a bit of my beverage to gain courage from it.

"Because it's good to talk to you", I shrugged as I put my glass down. I felt the blush even before I admitted something else. "And because I think you're hot."

I saw he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came. Maybe he thought I was joking, but he probably noticed in the last second I was red, so he must've ditched the idea.

"Ah." I glanced back up at him and he smiled. "Nice try."

"No, seriously."

"Why would a temptress like you think that about me?"

Temptress? Temptress?? Holy shit. Did he just hit back on me?

"Well, one, you're ginger and I always had a soft spot for ginger men", I pointed out the obvious, realising I should shut my mouth but the wine didn't let me. "Two, I find your uniform hot, three, the way you walk around with your hands behind your back is hot, four, when you're so confidently give orders to others is hot... should I continue?"

By now, he was just as red as the banner hanging behind him on the wall, so I guessed he heard enough.

Our food arrived and we ate in relative silence. I looked up at him a few times and smiled to myself. The sight bewildered me a bit. I actually saw General Hux eat. That was strange in itself.

"What's making you smile?"

He probably caught me grinning to myself. I swallowed my bite.

"It's just... you're eating", I shrugged, examining my food, then laughed at my own stupidity. "I never pictured you eating before and it's interesting."

"Hmm. I can understand", he mused. "I also used to have baths and used to sleep. Just so you know."

I glanced up and he was smiling at his own plate, avoiding my gaze, this time. I became even more bewildered.

"Sleep? Like, in a proper bed?"

"Yes. A proper bed."

"Wow, really?"

"Why is it so strange to picture?"

Our eyes met.

"I don't know", I wondered out loud, "I think I just believed you sometimes fell asleep at your desk and... you know. Start it over a few hours later."

The expression he gave me made me laugh again. Then, he chuckled himself.

"You certainly do not lack creativity. And, well, I did actually fall asleep at my desk a few times, but woke up with a headache, so I decided I'd make sure to go to bed at certain times." My quiet giggles raised his brow. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I know I'm annoying..."

"You're not annoying me at all. If you were, I wouldn't be here. So what is it?"

"I just imagined your always-perfectly-aligned hair totally messed up."

"And do I look funny in that certain... image?"

Was it the wine? I wasn't sure. I certainly thought he was hot, I didn't lie about that. Terrifying, but hot. And I already imagined him with messed up during and after sex-hair. It didn't look funny in my head, it looked, well... it was arousing to imagine. Well. I probably should not spill that right now.

"No, in my head, not funny."

"Then?"

Adorable. Handsome. Cute. Sexy. The thoughts ran across my mind.

"Cute", I chose the most suitable word and he suddenly blushed, I didn't know if it happened because of out of anger or something else.

"Cute?!"

His echo made me giggle all around again.

"Yes, well, I have terrible morning hair", I admitted, "and thinking how you might look after you slept at your desk and perhaps, even have a paper stuck to your face as you get up is... cute."

He arched his brow high up and his blush became slightly darker.

"That word is most inappropriate. I am definitely not 'cute'."

"Sorry, but let me decide that", I cocked a brow back at him and I finished my dinner. "Ah, this was glorious."

"Dessert?"

"No, thank you."

I picked up my glass and drank the last of my wine, thinking I'd want to make him my dessert. The thought made the sane side of me cringe, and the naughty one jump around in delight, appreciating my not-said reaction. I watched him finish his food and we both leaned back. The droid came and asked us if we were done and we said yes, we both wished to pay. Though, Hux shook his head at me.

"Let me", he told me.

"No need, I can..."

"Please, let me."

I stared at him for a while, then smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but it's really unnecessary."

"Is it?" He mused as he swiped his credit card. "Your previous dates let you pay for your dinner?"

"Well, yes, they did."

"Then they weren't gentlemen. Shall we?"

I felt I blushed as he got to his feet. Gentlemen. I haven't met many gentlemen on this ship and him pointing it out raised some questions on me about how right he was. It's such a simple gesture; food wasn't really expensive here and we all got paid with which we could afford to pay for two meals sometimes. The MatchMaker™ also paid a small sum for being a part of the experiment they were doing. I stood, too.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

We both checked the number of the room the MatchMaker™ set up for us. The ship had a lot of brand new rooms installed where the dates could spend their time together. Those places are cozy little nests with a bedroom, living room, tiny kitchen and a refresher. I've been to five so far, they pretty much looked the same. I sort of sensed he was a bit tense, but I said nothing about it, just smiled when our eyes met. Luckily, my smile was contagious. We arrived to our destination and I punched in the code we were granted with the number of this room, then he let me go forward and I switched on the lamp.

I turned to look at him when he let the door close. He glanced around with a rather pleased expression.

"Modest", he observed, "but practical."

"Did you expect a VIP suite?" I teased and he smirked.

"Maybe."

"Well. We aren't here for the furniture, are we?"

I shifted closer to him. His pupils widened, I saw. He also swallowed, but remained, unmoving, where he was.

"Are you serious about... me?"

His tone didn't hide his uncertainty.

"If I wasn't serious, do you think I'd still be here?" I mused.

"I'm not entirely sure."

I was very close, now. I thought for a moment if I didn't have wine, would I even dare to approach the big bad General like this? I dropped the thought. My fingers touched his uniform, slipping up all the way on his chest, stopping on either sides of his neck where my palms rested. I felt he shuddered and he looked in my eyes. His orbs were beautiful. I observed their colour and tried to make out his feelings hidden in it. I saw slight panic and it was both strange and hilarious to me. General Hux, looking at me like a lost puppy. He was definitely cute right now. Then a few moments later, I realised I found him completely irresistible. Hux smiled, only adding to his irresistible-ness. He breathed in, slow. My hands slipped down on his chest.

"I need some time in the refresher", he informed me, his voice softly rumbling in his chest under my hands.

"I understand", I nodded a little, "I will wait for you in the bedroom."

"Perfect", he pulled away.

"Yes, I know, it was my idea", I teased and he cracked a nervous smile.

"I'll hurry", he promised.

I watched him move, slipping his coat off of his form. I totally checked his ass out as he walked away. When I was alone, I put a hand on my mouth and stared at the door where he disappeared.

I actually wanted to kiss him. And I totally wanted General Fucking Hux to shag me. Wow! Never thought I'd feel like this towards him! But I did!

I walked in the bedroom and slipped my shoes off of myself, then made myself comfortable. My plan was to wait for him awake and get all naughty in the sheets with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Hugs. <3

Well, guess who woke up to her own alarm in the morning? **I FUCKING DID.**

I groaned as I switched my alarm off. I sat up and switched on a light, then looked around but I was alone. I realised someone put the duvet on me and I felt rather embarrassed when I realised who did that.

I got up and walked in the living room where he was sleeping on the couch. He put his head on one of the pillows and he had to curl up a bit since it was small for his size. I smiled; he looked so peaceful, so... beautiful. I silently walked to his head and knelt next to the couch. I gently stroked his face.

"Mm", he pulled himself together a bit more. I ran my hand in his ginger hair. I loved the colour of it and it felt soft against my skin. He half opened his eyes. "Hmm? What's the time?"

"Six."

"Ugh... I need to..." He paused. "Wait, I actually have one more hour." He relaxed into my touch. I continued playing with his hair and watched how the lamp's light danced on the strands of it. "What's on your mind?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked and dropped my hand in my lap.

"You looked exhausted."

"You still should've woke me up."

"Why?"

I sighed.

"Because we had plans?"

He blinked at me, a soft smile playing around his lips.

"You really looked very tired", he admitted.

"You shied away from the situation", I pointed out the obvious and he slowly exhaled.

"We'll have tonight, together, too. If you want to."

"Sure, sounds good." He didn't pull away from my touch. I figured that the way I was stroking his hair felt good for him. He looked so different, now. I smiled. "Will you shy away again?"

"No", he sounded determined. I took him seriously. "If you're not falling asleep again."

"I'm sorry", I mumbled, "long day, wine and the bed was comfy... I think it all added up."

"I understand."

"I appreciate the fact you didn't use the situation to your advantage, though. So, thank you."

"I told you I wouldn't force anything on you."

I blinked at him and he remained motionless.

"You're a good man", it slipped out of me and he stared at me before he broke out in a smile.

"You should get ready for work. You're still in this attire and it is most inappropriate at this hour."

My face started to burn.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry." I let his hair go, then got to my feet. "So, we pretend we're dating for..." I checked my watch. "Another 24 more hours?"

"Yes, I'd think."

"Okay." I quickly kissed his temple. "Then have a nice day."

"You, too", he replied as I left the room.

I hurried to my quarters, had a shower, and dressed in my uniform. I made a bun on the top of my head and placed my cap on it. When I was ready, I went to my station.

Hula was already there and when I sat down. I felt she was staring at me, but I didn't look at her as I powered up my interface.

"So, how was last night?"

"Good morning to you too", I grumbled as I tapped a few things after the system booted up.

"I've heard a rumour that Kylo Ren signed up for the MatchMaker™."

"What? No way", I replied, but I was already reading damage reports. "Damnit, we lost another group around the—"

"Who was your daaate?"

Hula went silent as a stern looking officer walked down the middle corridor. He glanced at her with a grim look. Hula cleared her throat and resumed to her work. But it wasn't long before she started whispering to me again.

"Who was it?"

I didn't reply. Of course we were seen by others, but I didn't want to spread rumours myself.

"Tell me, who was it?"

She asked it at every possible occasion when she had a moment of break. I was trying to concentrate on my job, so I filed the damage reports, cleaning schedules, important notices to the higher ranked officers...

"Who was it, who was it, whoooo?????"

"Ack, fine!" I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "It was Hux."

"Kriff, General Hux??"

"Quiet!"

The woman was crazy. As we worked in a place where all of us were together in a huge room, everyone sitting in front of their interactive panels, anyone could hear us. I could get into trouble. Actually, we were already in trouble. Talking wasn't necessary and gossiping was infinitely worse.

"But seriously, General Focken' HUX??"

"If you don't shut up this instant I'll smash your head in your panel", I threatened her but she didn't react to it.

"You're so red! Did he shag you?"

"Shut up!"

"Kriff, he shagged you!!"

"No, he did not."

"We could cook the meal of the entite Finalizer staff on your face!"

"Nothing happened, okay?? I fell asleep."

I glanced at her and her mouth was open. I knew she wanted to say something again, but my words stopped her.

"You fell asleep." She repeated and I nodded, glancing back at my screen. "Bullshit!"

"Hula—"

"He totally roughed you up."

"No..."

"It must've been an awesome experience, huh. Getting in the sheets with the big bad General—"

"I wish!" I sighed and blushed right up to my ears. "But I didn't. I really slept alone. I was tired, had too much wine and... ugh, I screwed it up", I admitted quietly.

"What— you actually wanted to get in bed with him?" I bit my lip. Hula gasped. "Holy kriff you wanted that hot piece of ginger—"

"Hulaaa!" I tried to silence her.

"You're not convincing me. Like ever. You totally have a crush on Hux!"

"Right, yes okay, I have a raging crush on General kriffin' Hux, will you finally shut up and let me do my job??"

I gritted my teeth as I stared at Hula's face. It had the biggest possible grin on it. She was staring at her panel with a victorious expression while I magically, suddenly, found our workplace to be the hottest place I've ever been in.

But that was nothing compared to what I felt only five seconds later when I noticed that said General was walking down the main corridor, right next to us... and judging by the colour of his face, and the way his eyebrows were aligned... he heard us.

And I was fucked.

The wrong kind of fucked.

"47582, in my office, now", he snapped.

He didn't even stop walking, didn't even look around, his boots clicked away on the shiny floor and I felt like I swallowed my tongue, but I still managed a shaky 'yes sir' anyway as I shut my interface down.

"Uuuuh", Hula cooed in a teasing way and I elbowed her as hard as I could.

I was chewing my lip bloody inside as I hurried after Hux. I barely could keep up with him. As I've never been in his office before, I made sure to stay close behind him, keeping my head down.

He opened his door then walked in and I followed him, finding the two stormtroopers next to the entrance look like a bloody execution squad.

"Sit down", Hux ordered and I did.

I saw his chair was a very comfortable looking one. Probably synthetic leather which aligned to your body, making it feel like you were sitting on a cloud. The chair I was ordered to sit on though was made of metal. Shiny, silver metal. It looked even more uncomfortable than my chair which I sat on when I worked.

"47582", he typed in the numbers after the blue panel lit up before him. He checked my records. I remained silent and perfectly still. This was a very different set up than yesterday and today morning. He definitely wished to distinguish the work hours from the off-work hours and I acknowledged it, understood it. Hux leaned back and he set his eyes dead on my face. I swallowed nervously. "Use of profanity." He typed it in. I felt the colour left my face. "Disrespect towards a superior."

"Sir", I whimpered and he glanced up at me.

"Is it not correct?"

His question sent a shiver down my spine.

"Please don't put this in my record", I whispered and he gritted his teeth.

"Shouldn't I punish someone who unashamedly declares in a place where anyone could hear, 'I have a raging crush on General kriffin' Hux'?"

The colour suddenly flooded back in my face. But as I felt, I could've had my face being green. Or blue.

"Hula was teasing me", I admitted, nervously tugging at my uniform's left sleeve, "she made me say that because she wanted to embarrass me..."

"Then maybe I should listen to the records and give her a citation, too?"

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"No! No, sir, please... don't do that."

He arched a brow.

"Why? She got you in trouble in the first place, if I can believe that."

"But... she's my friend. I don't want her to get into trouble because of me."

"She got into trouble because of herself."

He tapped something on his interface. I silently watched as his eyes scanned the screen.

And a moment later I had to listen to our entire conversation.

In the meantime, he had his right hand on the back of his head.

"Please sir", I said quietly when he switched the record off. "Please don't punish her. Just... just record these things in my file instead."

"Why?"

His question was quiet as he still had his hand at the back of his head.

"Because I only have her as a friend."

"Is she a friend really?" He glanced in my eyes. The interface disappeared and he leaned back, intertwining his fingers in his lap. He moved his left leg over his right. Damnit, he really was sexy this way. I couldn't lie to myself. "She purposefully got you in trouble."

"I think she was really interested how my last night went, given my previous encounters I've had with people before."

Hux tilted his head. Just a little, to the right.

"Given your previous encounters?"

"She knows that the previous candidates were... incompetent."

"Incompetent?"

I blushed. Deeply.

"Do I have to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"With respect, sir, why?"

"Because that might give me some insight as to why I had to hear that conversation."

I was biting my lower lip for a few seconds before I broke.

"The first one was a technician, specialised in hacking. On our date, he only talked about his work then in the room he let me know that he didn't find me attractive." Hux listened silently, without giving me any sign what did he think. "The second was a kitchen worker who was too quiet. We didn't talk for a single minute. The sex was dull. No emotions, no passion, just casual, boring repeated movement until he was finished." I examined my leather gloves and found them suddenly fascinating. "The third was a complete..." I bit my lip. "Well, that did not work out either. He made it very clear he only wanted sex, which I found boring, so we didn't even meet up in our assigned room. The fourth was the same." I shrugged. "The fifth... gosh, don't make me talk about him. He was horrible."

"And the sixth?"

I glanced up at him and chewed on my lower lip. I knew he meant himself. He knew I've had five dates before him.

"The sixth is okay. I mean, the uniform looks exceptionally good on him and in private, it's easy to talk to him, but..."

"But?"

"He's terrifying."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sitting in his office now and I'm still waiting to be lectured about manners and protocols about the workplace and he seems very serious about rules."

He didn't smile.

"I am serious about rules."

"I know, sir."

"And your behaviour was totally uncalled for."

I chewed on my lower lip again.

"Yes, I'm sorry, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"Well, I'm counting on you. Because now, I will let you go with a warning."

I couldn't believe my ears. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He sighed. "You're dismissed. Return to your post."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

I got up and flashed a smile at him before I turned to his door and started to walk out.

The rest of the day went by quietly and calmly, thank the stars. I received a message from General Hux around the end of my shift.

**Would you like to meet me tonight?**

_Yes, sir!_

**Then you should go in our assigned room. I still have a few things to take care of, so it'd be best if you had dinner without me.**

_I'll be waiting, sir._

I waited for him for three solid hours afterwards. And when he arrived, he looked so tense and so frustrated that I knew we'd need a lot of time to ease him up enough.

"I ordered you food, too", I smiled up at him.

There were black First Order pyjamas in the wardrobe in these rooms. I already was in one and was thinking about I'd be in the bed, waiting for him there when he showed up.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

His reply was sour.

"Rough day?"

"Horrible."

"Aw, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Terrible."

I pat the couch next to me.

"Come sit and tell me all about it."

"I'd rather be in the bedroom."

I nodded and got up from the couch.

"Okay, let's go. Do you want to use the refresher?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

I was waiting for him and he brought a pyjama with him, too. This time, I wasn't intoxicated, and I really wanted to stay awake for him, so when he showed up in the door of the refresher, I smiled at him.

"Not so tired today, hmm?" He mused, and he finally managed a half smile.

Even now that he was in that pyjama, he had his hair smoothed down perfectly. I patted the bed next to me and he slipped under the covers without a word. He moved an arm under his head; his fingers pressing against his skull so hard that I saw his muscles tensed.

"Headache?" I asked and he glanced down at me with his green orbs.

"Yes."

I scooted up more. He followed me with his eyes, with an uncertain look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He questioned and I smiled.

"I'll try and help you with it. Please turn on your stomach?"

He sighed and did and I started massaging his head.

"This feels good", he whispered and I smiled.

"Then I'll continue doing it."

It took me half an hour to make him finally relax. He didn't speak, and I didn't speak either. I wanted to help him, and I was so glad I could make it better for him.

I realised too late it was his turn to fall asleep earlier, this time.

 _It's okay,_ I thought to myself, _we can still have time if we get up early tomorrow and both of us confirm we wanted more time together. If, he wanted more time with me._

But I did not know his phone was in his long gaberwool coat's pocket, and I forgot I left mine on the coffee table. Both phones were in the living room, where the quiet countdown wasn't audible to us at all in the bedroom where we slept, arms wrapped around each other.

When my alarm went off, very loud, we both woke up to it. I didn't even know where I was, but I didn't want to move when I realised I was in his arms.

"Good morning", he mumbled above me as my alarm put itself on snooze.

"Good morning. Headache?"

"Gone, now."

"Good", I mumbled back and I wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed him, tight, which made him laugh. "What is it? It feels so good to hug you."

"Does it?" He mused.

"Yes. I'd like to stay like this a bit, thank you very much."

"Hmm, then maybe… we should expand our assigned time", he replied quietly.

"Do you want to?" I asked, almost not believing.

"Yes. I'm comfortable around you." He paused. "I hope I'm not… you don't feel like I'm forcing myself on you, do you?"

"Oh no, not at all", I reassured him. "I guess I'll get up now, then, I need to check how much time we've got."

"Good idea. I'll get my phone, too."

We moved at the same time, walked back in the living room. I picked up and unlocked my phone and checked the big, red message.

**NEW CANDIDATE TO MEET**

I furrowed my brows and blinked at the screen, then glanced up at Hux. He was looking right back at me with the same confusion I've felt.

"Did we run out of time?" I asked and he glanced down on his phone again.

"It seems, yes."

"Oh no!"

At my sudden reaction, he glanced back up, his face painted red because of his screen. It seemed that he had a new candidate to meet, too. I tried not to feel devastated. I've had so many plans! Another dinner, more cuddles, more playing with his hair and… **UNGH!!**

"We could resign from the app", he mused.

I stared up at him. Did he just say he wished to actually… date me without using the MatchMaker™? Was he really? I blinked, but then I smiled, sad, at him.

"We can't do that. We've already been set up for new dates. We have to attend them."

Hux sighed. I just realised I haven't even kissed him yet, like, I acted like a total virgin. He'll meet another woman tonight. I read it off of his face that the same thought wandered through his head, that I'll meet someone else, tonight, too.

"Well I don't want to." His reply surprised me.

"It wouldn't be fair towards those who're waiting for us", I reminded him. Then, to make it easier for him – since I knew he followed rules vigorously – I sighed and ran a hand in my hair. "It's in the rules, you know. If the timer goes off, you move on."

I saw his expression betrayed his thoughts about that – _fuck the rules_ –, but then his shoulders fell and he glanced down at his screen again.

"I guess you're right. I just…"

He shrugged. I smiled at how sad he looked.

"Well, I really had fun", I dropped my phone on the couch and walked over to him. He glanced at me, uncertain. "Hugs?"

He dropped his phone next to mine.

"Hugs", he grumbled and wrapped his arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

I've spent my day thinking about his reactions. I was pretty zoned out. I didn't really think about who I'd meet tonight, my thoughts always wondered back to Hux. He looked so sad… genuinely sad. And when I thought he'd meet someone else tonight, I became sad, too.

Evening came. It's hard to tell in space, really, but a day was 24 hours and we simply followed our watch and schedule. I got ready, but I didn't really put my mind into it. I've never felt like this before, after my earlier dates. I was glad those ended. I definitely was not glad that my time ended with Hux, and his reaction made it infinitely worse. I sighed as I combed through my hair. Tonight would be hard for me, whoever was my next date.

I was sitting at the assigned table for ten minutes already, halfway through my second wine. _Might as well just roll with it,_ I thought to myself. Then, I heard heavy steps approaching me and stopping right next to me. My eyes slowly ascended on the figure. Black boots. Fine. Black trousers, fine. Black vest, almost looking like an armor. Oh no. A black scarf around his broad shoulders. Oh no, no, no. That helmet. I panicked.

"Is this table 353?" He asked and I felt like I'd faint.

"Y-yes, Commander Ren", I whimpered and he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Good."

His mechanical voice only added to my concerns. There was no way I'd be able to pretend I wasn't shaking in my shoes. I raised my glass to drink again. Gosh I need a lot of it…

"Let's get away from here." I nearly choked on my wine when I heard his words. "Maybe we should order something in our assigned room. I really don't want to waste time."

"Yeah, sure", I shrugged. "Why not. Let me pay for my wine, then."

"I already took care of it on my way here." His reply a bit surprised me, but I definitely did not complain about it. "Come."

We walked up to the room. He adjusted his pace to mine and I felt like an idiot as I walked down the corridors with Kylo Ren as he was still in his mask and all. We bypassed Hula and she stared at me with her mouth open.

Oh dear. The questions I'll get tomorrow.

"This is it", I mumbled and he opened the door, letting me in first. Wow. He had some manners, it seemed. "Thank you."

"Hm."

He came in the quarters after me and shut the door instantly. I felt nervous, even more nervous when I saw he removed his helmet. I've never seen his face before, and I was surprised when I saw how young he looked. Actually, he was handsome. His black hair fell in his eyes and I could feel I eased up a little bit at the knowledge there was a man underneath that mask.

"Should we check the time?" He asked, and I nodded.

I froze when I saw it. **One week.** He hummed, then again, it seemed he didn't want to waste any time. He shifted to me, grabbed my waist and pulled me in, close. His armor felt hard; I had my doubts he felt anything of my body.

"I, uh", I mumbled.

"Just let me take the lead."

He kissed me, softly, for the first time, but it quickly became heated. His lips were warm and soft, but he started to become rough and when his teeth bit down on my lower lip, I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt surprisingly good.

At that, he started to walk backwards, pulling me after him. He exactly knew where the bed was and I realised he must've had at least one date before me. Why didn't it work out, I wondered. Right, he was terrifying, but he kissed so well and he was so in control... I actually liked it.

I ended up beneath him and I heard the zip of my dress being undone. I panted and blushed as he pulled the dress and everything else off of me. His black eyes looked like an abyss I could've fallen into as he went down on me.

"Holy sh—"

My voice failed me the moment his lips locked on my sex. I grabbed the sheets under myself as he held my thighs wide, his tongue circled around my labia then concentrated on my clit. Fuck! He actually knew what he was doing! And while he was at it, I thrashed around with muffled noises, fighting the urge to cum on his face.

Well. I didn't last long.

"My turn", he emerged once I could breath somewhat normally. "Sit up."

I swallowed nervously again and it ran across my mind: why didn't his previous date work out? He was amazing. And handsome. Strong and big and perfect. As I sat up though, I finally understood why it didn't work out. He got himself out of his pants and—

Maker, he had the biggest kriffing cock I've ever laid eyes upon.

I was amazed at first. He was already dripping with precum, the head was shiny, it seemed as hard as a rock. I took a second to admire his girth and the veins running along it. I shifted closer and looked up at him before I stuck my tongue out and licked the tip of his head. He sucked in his lower lip.

"Suck it", he nearly demanded and I blushed.

"Yes, sir", I mumbled.

I opened my mouth and... and only the head of his cock fit in. That was when I panicked a little. He grabbed my hair — not too rough, but roughly enough to make me shiver —, and started to move my head. Slow. I tried my best to get used to it. He seemed to enjoy it, though I knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Get on all fours", he ordered and I panicked even more. There was no way I could take this monster cock. He must've felt my hesitation because he smiled down at me. "Don't worry. I'll stretch you, first."

He pulled the last of his clothes off and holy shit! He was really hot! It felt like he stepped out of one of my dreams. I bit my lip as I assumed position, which after he started to finger me. One, two, three. I relaxed and he felt it.

"Now, I will put it in."

"Please be gentle", I whimpered as I got a hold of the sheets under me.

"I will be gentle."

The tip of his cock slowly touched my entrance, then prodded a little. I relaxed my muscles as much as I could. He pushed, and I moaned, tightening up. He got a hold of my waist so I wouldn't escape.

"You're so... tight", he grunted behind me. "And wet..."

"No, you're big", I protested and moaned again as he pushed in more.

Fuck, it hurt! It actually hurt! And I wasn't an unexperienced little virgin. When he slid all the way in I thought I'd die.

"How is it?" He asked.

"You're ripping me apart", I whimpered.

"Hm. Maybe if I moved, it'd get better. You'd stretch out a bit, right?"

"Maybe."

I wasn't so sure of that. But he moved out anyway. I breathed in relief before he pushed it back in.

"Stick your butt out."

"I'm trying."

"You're not trying hard enough."

I yelped when a stinging spank landed on the right cheek of my ass. I gripped the sheets tighter. I could actually feel him touching my damned cervix.

"You're clenching around me", he remarked. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? I will go harder."

I opened my mouth to protest but he slipped out and back in with one swift movement and it made me scream. I felt like he'd burst his way right up to my lungs. He held me tighter by my waist and started fucking me. Hard.

My thoughts quickly lost their coherence. I tried to speak but couldn't. As he pounded my slit with ruthless lust, pleasure accompanied the pain. I drooled, and cried out over and over again. I didn't even realise he was moaning; his and my voice echoed in the room accompanied with his flesh slapping against mine, for long minutes. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and bit down on the sheets to muffle my screams.

It was unbelievable.

It was amazing and horrible at the same time.

His violent thrusts slowed a bit and he shot his cum with the hottest little moans. He enjoyed it for a few minutes, still holding onto me. Then he let my waist go and I collapsed.

"I'll be in the 'fresher", he said, his hands stroking my butt as he pulled away.

I heard he walked away and I slowly slipped down from the bed to grab hankies from the nightstand. I started to clean myself up down there. Shit! I hissed and grimaced with pain. It hurt! He destroyed my pussy! A few tears escaped as I slipped my panties back up, then I climbed under the sheets and tried to relax. It wasn't easy with the throbbing pain between my thighs.

He came back, stark naked and cocked a brow at me.

"Skipping dinner?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright." He slipped under the sheets and scooted closer. "I won't bite, you know."

"I know."

I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me. He smelled good, and the hug actually felt nice.

"I have a rather insatiable hunger for sex", he murmured and I panicked again. Oh really?? He did?? That wouldn't mean he'd destroy me again right now?? "But this was so amazing that I might just rest well until the morning."

"Ha. Haha."

I laughed, but it wasn't funny at all.

I fell asleep before he could reply. I woke up on my other side, with him behind me and holding me impossibly tightly with his huge arm. I wanted to get away, to get up and use the refresher, when I noticed he had a rock hard erection, poking my butt.

Shit!

He wasn't awake. He was snoring above my head quietly, actually. And I honestly didn't want to wake him up. But I really needed to pee! And I needed to drink some water, too. When I tried to gently slip out from under his arm, he only held me tighter.

Shit, shit, shit!!

I remained, unmoving, hoping this situation would solve itself. Like, he'd turn around on his own. It did not happen. My alarm woke him up later, though. I cursed in mind as he stirred.

"Hmm? Is it... what's the time?"

I reached for my phone but it was too far away on the ground. Kylo, though, when he reached out for it, it obediently flew in his hand. Wow. I was actually amazed. He passed the device in my hand and I switched off the alarm.

"It's six."

"Why so early?"

"I usually leave my quarters at seven to be at my place at seven thirty."

"You start to work at seven thirty?"

"Yes."

"Well. Then we should hurry."

I nearly replied when he turned me on my stomach. He tossed the sheets away and grabbed my waist just like yesterday and I bit on my lip, hard. I won't survive this!

"I need to pee", I suddenly blurted out but he only chuckled.

"It is advised to use the refresher after sex, not before, Ellie."

"Si— aaah!"

I cried out as he slipped inside. This time, almost without effort. He wasn't even stretching me and he started moving with the same ruthless passion like yesterday. I cried out, but couldn't form words. Was it supposed to hurt so much? Was it?? Oh my stars I can't—

"You're so... exquisite..." Kylo panted behind me, "I'm thinking about... keeping you here with me, all day..." Oh no! I gritted my teeth and whined something. "But I guess, you're needed on your post more, huh? I'd love to pound your little puss all day long. Hnng, here it comes again...!"

He collapsed when I collapsed. He was fucking heavy! I barely could breathe! He was nibbling on my neck and hummed quietly in my ear.

"After your work hours, I'd love to see your bouncing tits as you're riding my cock." He gently pulled away. What?? No! I buried my face in the pillow. He put a hand on my butt and shook it a bit. I moaned. I felt cramps. Cramps as if I had my period, but worse than those. "Come on, you'll be late."

"Yeah, just a moment... to catch my breath..."

Somehow, I managed to pee, but it hurt so much I had to bite down on my own thumb not to cry and scream. When I was done with that, I went back and got dressed. He was already in his black attire.

"Have a nice day", he said with a half smile and planted a kiss on my forehead. "See you later."

"Yes, you too", I mumbled as he put on his helmet and left, then I walked back to my quarters.

I got my dress off and had a shower. That hurt intolerably, too. When I put my hand on my abused sex I nearly started to cry. I felt it was swollen. Maybe... maybe we just need more lube? Perhaps. I got dressed in my uniform as usual, then walked to my post. Hula was already sitting at hers. She watched me with a wide grin as I sat down; very, very gingerly.

"How was last night?" She asked, but I didn't reply. I powered up my unit instead. "I can see you have trouble sitting."

"He destroyed me", I admitted quietly and Hula giggled.

"You've got to tell me all about it."

"He has a monster 'friend'. He uses it rough. The end."

"Monster?" She giggled again. When I looked at her, I put my hand up to my thigh, then I placed my hand almost all the way down to my knee. Hula's eyes widened. "I don't believe you, it's impossible."

"I still feel it, so it must be possible."

I was in pain. All day long. He messaged me though, asking me how I was going. I lied everything was fine.

Then the end of our work day arrived and I dreaded the thought to meet up with him there in that room, but there was no escape.

I showed up. And he fucked me even harder. I never told him to stop as I was certain I'd get used to it sooner or later, but damnit I was so SORE. I wanted a break.

Well it turned out he really had a high need for sex. Because he woke up in the middle of the night and despite I mumbled I was tired, he ate me out and fucked me again.

The orgasm was nice. His schlong in my abused vagina was not.

I was already terrified of the morning when, to justify my fears, he asked me to ride him. Which I did. And I couldn't believe it was only the next morning. He had his hands on my breasts as I whimpered above him, my abused clit massaged with his lower abdomen when I went all the way down. There was pleasure mixed with the pain.

But the pain lingered all day while there were only a few moments of pleasure to it.

I quickly realised I wouldn't pull through the entire week with him like this. Came the lunch break on our second day, and I received such a text:

**Quickie in my room?**

"Fuck", I told myself.

_I can't, having lunch, now._

**After lunch.**

_I have to work._

**I'll make sure you won't have to work.**

"Fuck!"

_Sir, I have to take care of my work, and you know that._

**I also know that your pretty little cunt tastes amazing, and I want to have it for dessert.**

I put my phone on lock and looked around for ideas to escape my rather inevitable future. I spotted General Hux as he just left the canteen.

I shot to my feet.

"What?" Hula asked and I didn't reply.

I hurried after Hux and felt my heart pounding hard in my chest when I addressed him.

"General Hux", he turned to look at me, with a surprised look on his face. "Sir..."

"Yes?"

I was nervously tugging at my left sleeve as I desperately searched for the words. I whispered, so only he would hear.

"Help me, please help me, hide me..."

He furrowed his ginger brows. His green eyes reflected confusion.

"What?" He asked back quietly.

I bit my lip as a sign of my distress.

"Please just... just order me to go in your office. Lecture me about inappropriate addressing or anything just please..." I noticed Kylo showed up at the end of the corridor. Oh shit! In his pace he'd be in earshot in ten seconds! "Hide me from Ren, I beg you!"

Hux's expression smoothed out a bit. Then he straightened his back.

"47582, I will not tolerate such language." He turned around just when Kylo approached us. "Ren", Hux nodded to him and started to walk away. "47582, my office, now!"

"Yes, sir, I'm following!"

I kept my head down as I bypassed Kylo, feeling incredible relief as we walked away from him. It still hurt to work, but knowing I escaped now felt so good. I followed Hux in his office, then stared at the metal chair, which, right now, looked like straight torture to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I had to hurry earlier and only uploaded a small part of the chapter by accident.  
> Fixed it now!  
> (Sorry PeriwinkleFalls, I read your comment but that had to be deleted along with the chapter. Hope this chapter makes more sense, now!)

"Alright", Hux sighed as he closed his door and walked to his chair. He sat down, while I still waited at the door. "What happened? Sit down." I bit my lip as I walked to the metal chair, then I sat down slowly, just as gingerly as I sat down at every occasion today. When I glanced at Hux, nervous and ashamed, I saw he already knew what happened. "Oh."

"Yes", I whined quietly.

"For how long?"

"Five more days", I whimpered as I got a hold of my knees. "I'm not sure I'll survive it though."

"Ren?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Hux cleared his throat and stroked the hair down at the back of his head. "You can stay here for a while, but then you'll have to go back to your place."

"Yes, sir, I know. Thank you so much for helping me." He half smiled at me and I saw he was still rubbing his head. "Do you have a headache again?"

"Yes", he admitted with a sigh. "Some days there's nothing at all, I'm fine, then there are days when I get up with it."

"Well, if your food-water and sleep needs are met", I received the crankiest expression for that, "you probably should check it in the medbay."

Hux grunted at my suggestion.

"I'm fine."

"Would you like me to massage it again?" The way he looked at me made me smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. And I owe you one."

And it definitely would be better if I was standing, not sitting, I thought.

"Okay."

I actually was surprised he didn't tell me no, but I was also happy because I got a chance again to play with his beautiful ginger hair. I got up and grimaced a bit, then walked over to him, behind his chair. He leaned back and relaxed a bit with his datapad in his lap. I stood behind him and gently ran my fingers in his hair at the back of his head.

I gently applied pressure as my fingers travelled up and down, from left to right and across his skull. A few minutes later I noticed he slid down in his chair a bit. I put my palms on the top of his head, then gently brought them down, towards the back of his head.

And he moaned. Very loud. A clear 'aaah', the certain 'aaah' one would moan in a very different setting. It sounded so hot I forgot my pains. He sounded absolutely lovely.

"Sorry about..."

His voice trailed off as my fingertips rubbed down his neck. And there it was again. Another sexy 'aaah'.

"Maybe not even your head aches", I mused softly behind him to make him feel less embarrassed about the noises he's been making, "maybe it is your neck. You must be leaning above your desk all the time."

"Mmn..." That was one another, different moan. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he got off on this. But, well... maybe I was wrong and he really did... in which case, I was very glad I could make him feel this good. "Maybe." A pause. I saw he slipped his datapad back on his desk. "Have you learned this somewhere?"

"No, sir."

"Hmm. You have miraculous hands, then."

I grinned.

"Oh, if you knew..." My comment was followed by silence. I realised I was totally disrespectful. "I'm, uh, sorry sir. It slipped out, I'm sorry."

I brought my fingers above his ears and he reached up with his right gloved hand to grab mine. He gently pulled it down and pressed it against his cheek.

"I wish we had more time", he whispered. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was too overwhelmed with the gentle gesture he just did with my hand. I softly stroked his cheek with my thumb. I wished I'd feel his sideburn against my skin, but I still had my gloves on. After a few moments, he let my hand go. "I apologise."

"It's okay", I replied quietly, and continued massaging his hair. "I wanted to spend more time with you, too."

"I know." He sounded like he was smiling. "We messed it up, didn't we?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"I think you should return to your post, now."

"Yes, sir."

I gently smoothed his hair down, to make it look like I didn't ran my fingers in it a thousand times, then walked slowly to his door.

"Oh, Ellie", I looked back at him. I was just about to press the open door button. "Thank you."

I smiled softly at him.

"Anytime you need it, General, just let me know."

"Anytime?" He echoed with a sly grin and I couldn't help but grin with him.

"Anytime", I nodded before left.

I grew nervous as the end of my shift approached. I shut down my unit, then got to my feet when I received a text.

**In our room, now? I have dinner.**

I blinked tiredly at the message. Commander Ren was very enthusiastic.

_Sounds amazing. I'm starving and dead tired._

**I'm waiting for you.**

_I'll be there asap._

**Good.**

I dragged myself up in the room and I just knew it the mattress will suffer again, and so will I. As I arrived, I noticed he ordered a lot of food. It was all on the coffee table in the living room, tons of meats and veggies and wine...

"Hi", I smiled down at him and he glanced up at me at once from his tablet.

"Hey. Did the General give you any trouble?"

"No. I was silly." I shrugged. "Were you really hungry?"

"Yes."

"But you waited for me."

"Yes. I also have a warm bath ready for you."

"Wow, that sounds like a very good idea!"

When I wandered closer he grabbed my hips and sat me in his lap. I giggled and made sure I didn't show how much sitting hurt.

The food was good, the bath was better. I nearly fell asleep. He had to bring me in the bed in his arms. Where, of course, he started nibbling on my shoulder and I just knew I wouldn't close my legs ever again. He was, again, quick and hard. Afterwards, I slept as if I was dead and woke up to him gently tracing his fingers up and down on my bare back.

"Awake?"

"Mm", I hummed.

"You were snoring", he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry", I suddenly became much more awake and my face felt as hot as the sun.

"It's okay. You were cute." He slipped his hand on my butt and I froze. Oh no, Maker, please! Not again! "And you mumbled something about General Hux."

I blushed even deeper. Oh no. Did I have a dream with him? I didn't remember.

"What did I say?" I was very afraid to ask, but I was curious.

"You only said 'yes, General Hux'. Maybe you had a dream about yesterday when you were in his office."

"Yes, maybe..."

He slipped his hand under my chin and lifted my head up so I'd look at him.

"I don't know about you, but I really want to have more time with you than a week. You make me feel comfortable and we click in the bed, too."

I smiled at him while I felt my blood running cold in my veins. Did we click? Really? Okay, he ate me out a few times and that was amazing, but no matter what pose we tried, I ended up even more hurt than before. He sensed my hesitation and I gently stroked his cheek. How can I tell this man that I did not want to spend more time with him? Like… he had anger management issues. We all knew that. The entire Finalizer knew that. Even the ship itself knew that. I pushed myself up on my elbow and stroked his ebony hair out of his face.

"You're handsome", I mumbled quietly, and I meant it. He was. "And I like your voice." I didn't lie about this, either. His deep voice was lovely. "But to be honest…" I glanced in his eyes and his gaze became darker. "You're too big for me."

"What do you mean, too big? I thought it's been fine."

His comment made me bite my lip, hard.

"I am in pain right now."

"Pain?"

I felt my hand went cold at his question. He didn't know. He didn't even notice. Oh stars, he had no idea.

"Yes. It hurts to sit all day at my post."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

I pulled myself up so I'd kneel next to him.

"I don't know… I thought I'd get used to it. But each time it just gets worse."

"Maybe we could try different poses. That way I wouldn't go so deep."

His wondering comment made me blush again.

"We've tried dozens of poses already."

"Then what if we use lube?"

"I was thinking about that."

"Yeah, maybe…" He sat up too and opened the nightstand where the water based lubricant was. Each room had it. Just in case. "Let's try it."

It was different, now. He really did use lube and it was a little bit better. A little. But he bit me all over – my shoulders, neck, waist, thighs – as he obviously held himself back. Held himself back, until the last moment when he rocked his hips into me so hard I was sure I'd burst. I felt a sharp pain and I couldn't utter a noise. It was so painful I thought I'd die right there under him. I didn't dare to speak or move. And the painful cramping did not cease.

"How was this, now?" He panted as he gently stroked my face as he kept himself above me with his long, strong arms.

I reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Thank you for trying it", I whispered as tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't hold them back anymore. It was beyond just simple pain. It was torture. "But it still… it still hurts."

I felt he gritted his teeth under my hand. I was nervous he'd hurt me, but he didn't. He silently got dressed, wished me a good day while he pecked my forehead, then left the room. I got dressed a thousand times slower. When I used the refresher, I noticed I was bleeding a little. What the heck? I wasn't supposed to have my period now? I put a single tab in, just in case, but I thought it wouldn't bleed so much that it was needed.

I made my way to my post. Every step hurt more than the one before and I was sort of glad when I reached my post. I sat down while I was biting on my lip, hard, my eyes squeezed shut with all my might, new tears running down my face. I felt like I was impaled. It wasn't funny anymore.

A few hours later into work I realised I didn't keep up as I usually did. My message box was full, I've had at least thirty phonecalls to make. I felt dizzy, but I tried to shake it off, thinking it must be happening because I skipped breakfast.

Then I started to hear it.

_Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip._

It sounded like something was dripping on the floor. I glanced at Hula's post to see if it was leaking, then I checked my own post, but found nothing. The noise remained.

_Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip. Tip._

Ten minutes later an officer walked by me. Then he walked right back and stared at me.

"47582", he said in his stern voice. I thought oh shit, I'll be written up for being so slow today, but the expression he had on said something else to me. "You're bleeding. Go to the medbay."

I stared at him.

"I'm sorry sir, what?"

"What seems to be the problem?"

If things wasn't complicated enough for me, General Hux showed up on Hula's side, walking from behind us to the front. I glanced at him, relieved. His eyes were locked immediately with mine.

"General Hux", the officer saluted. "47582 is bleeding. I told her to go to the medbay to have it checked, whatever it is."

In that moment, Hux scanned my entire form for injuries. And his green eyes settled on the floor under me. I followed his gaze.

"Ah", I mumbled.

I felt sick when I realised there was a nice, rather big pool of blood under my chair. I tried to say something, but my hands and even head became numb with each passing second.

"I, uh…"

I saw I was falling, but I couldn't stop it. My arms didn't work. My left cheek hit the edge of my panel and I blacked out.

 

I moved my hand and let out a quiet moan. I tried to open my eyes, but my lashes were so damn heavy. What happened?

"Finally, she's waking up. Let the General know."

"Right away, ma'am."

My eyes slowly opened up. I saw a woman's friendly face. She had a serious look about her and she was in a First Order uniform, but the colours of it were reversed. I didn't remember how I got here.

"Where..." I mumbled. My mouth and tongue felt weird, numb. "Am I?"

"You're in the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" I whispered. I didn't even know we had an infirmary. "Why?"

"You were bleeding heavily and you passed out at your post. You smashed your face into your panel."

I grunted as I lifted a hand to touch my cheek. It was painful and swollen and probably looked blue. A picture came back; Hux, with that officer... and then...

"Oh no", I mumbled.

He saw me pass out after he noticed the blood. I wanted to sit up but suddenly, an incredibly sharp pain made me yelp.

"It seems I have to give you more painkillers", the medic wondered and she pressed a button on a machine which was connected to my left hand. The pain immediately ebbed and I let out a relieved gasp, but didn't dare to move again. "Honey, your cervix was in a horrible state, I've never seen anything like it in my entire life before. It was literally torn open, which is kinda hard to believe, given the fact..."

"My cervix?" I interrupted her quietly.

"Yes. Did you have painful intercourse? It must've been painful because your cervix was bruised. I saw it. The bleeding, though, happened because it got torn. I've only seen a torn cervix when women delivered. You must've been in a lot of pain lately... why didn't you tell your partner that he hurt you?"

I felt helpless tears gathered in my eyes and my lips quivered as I tried to hold back my sobs.

"N-no..."

"Dear, why? This is a serious thing. Your insides were full of wounds and your cervix was ripped apart. Who did this you?"

I was clenching the sheets in my hand.

"Kylo Ren", I whispered and she gasped.

"Well. Okay, I did not expect this answer..." She sighed and looked seriously in my eyes. "Honey, did he force sex on you?"

I felt the colour left my face. I wasn't entirely sure. I asked him multiple times to let me rest and he pounded me in the end, but I didn't think much of it until now. Did he force it? I actually never said no... could it be considered... I couldn't fight my tears back anymore.

"I don't... I'm not..."

I tried to reply, but couldn't finish my sentence. She stared in my face with the same serious expression, and gently pat my hand.

"I've seen several bruises on you. Teeth marks on your neck and shoulders, fingerprints on your waist. The ones on your neck are actually visible, right now." She looked at my neck and I lifted my hands to cover myself. "Okay, some of us really like it rough. But there's quite the difference between the state you're in and general roughness."

"He wasn't awful, though", I tried to protect him, but why? Maybe because I was afraid he'd Force choke me to death if... "I don't want this to get out. Please just tell anyone who asks I... I just had my period or something. I skipped breakfast. Yeah... that sounds good..."

She stared at me before the door of the infirmary opened. The woman stood up and saluted and I gritted my teeth with my hands still on my neck, trying to push myself up and show that I was fine and the doctors here only made a fuss out of nothing.

But when I saw the officer who visited, I knew I wouldn't be able to lie, given the fact I already showed up in his office earlier to ask for help.

"Give me five minutes", the General glanced at the doctor.

"I'll be in the other room, sir."

She left and I didn't dare to remove my hands from my neck.

"Or do you want her to stay?" Hux asked and arched a brow at me.

"No."

I swallowed as I watched him pull a chair next to my bed and sit down. He moved his right leg across his left and rested his hands in his lap. He looked in my eyes after he observed the bruise on my cheek for a moment.

"You can lower your hands, I've already seen your neck." His tone was quiet and soft. I felt helpless as I realised he was right. He was silent for a few minutes after I put my hands in my lap. "Ren doesn't know yet."

I swallowed nervously.

"He'll kill me", I whispered and Hux shook his head.

"If this is your first reaction then I am afraid I'll have to keep you in this infirmary until your time with him goes off."

I stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because you clearly wouldn't say no to anything he does to you."

"What makes you say that? I... I already told him that we... well, that he hurt me."

"Before or after the incident which led you here?" His stern voice created a lump in my throat. My eyes filled with helpless tears. "Before, right? I suspected. He didn't care, did he?"

"He did, he tried..."

"He didn't try hard enough, did he?" Hux's voice was soft, but I felt like he was shouting at me things like, 'are you stupid, blind or both?'. "He still went on and hurt you."

"He couldn't control himself", I whispered but it didn't sound like a protective phrase to me. I hid my face in my hands. "I don't..."

"A man has control. All the time. Every second, every day, under all circumstances, Ellie." Hux's quiet words made me sob again. "I do not give you permission to leave the infirmary and for your own sake, just move on with it. Don't meet with him again."

"How?" I wiped my tears away with a sniff. "He'll... he won't..."

"I will make sure he stays away. Also, you're going to be assigned a new job after you leave the infirmary."

This last comment put my tears to a halt.

"I'm sorry, what? Please, sir, don't make me leave the Finalizer!"

On some days I hated this damned ship, but I called it home. I've been here for so long, I couldn't possibly imagine to be assigned on a different ship or planet.

"No, no. You'll stay", Hux half smiled as he reassured me. I relaxed a bit. "Your new job will be quite hard, but I'm sure you'll do well."

"What will be my new job?"

Hux took a moment to observe my face.

"You're going to be my assistant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo does not want to understand the not-so-subtle hints...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, dear readers. I've had this chapter ready, but I could not post it. I've had no time at my laptop.

I stared at him and slowly opened my mouth.

"Your assistant", I echoed.

He cleared his throat and leaned back.

"Yes." He nodded.

"But why? I wasn't that great at my job to be promoted..."

"Before I word my reason, you must know that I've been analysing people in my entire life. Mostly to keep myself alive. I am a strategist, and I know the outcome of things if I let you go back to your post and let you meet him again."

"Enlighten me, sir", I groaned as a dull ache made itself known to me in my lower abdomen.

Hux thought for a few seconds as he observed me.

"Very well. Ren may look like he cares about you, but believe me when I say this, I haven't met anyone as selfish as Ren before. He acts like he cares, but he only feeds his desires in order to be more powerful."

"What?"

I blinked, not sure I understood a word from what he said. He pressed his lips together for a moment. I figured he didn't anticipate that I would react like this.

"Kylo Ren serves the Dark side under Supreme Leader Snoke's watchful eyes, as you probably know, Ellie. According to legend", he flashed a rather belittling smirk, "passion feeds a Sith's power. More particularly, raw emotions do. When he feels something, he feels it with his entire being, and that usually ends up in broken equipment, as you already know." He seemed even more serious now. His grin was gone. I saw he gritted his teeth. "But since he's been with you, no part of the ship has been broken. Ever since he's been here something always breaks. Every day. But not since he's with you."

"Do you mean... that he..."

"He's started breaking you, bit by bit, instead." He nodded and his words made me shiver. "It's not my business to tell my subordinates what do they do in their free time. It's not my business what couples do, either. But the last time I saw you, when you came to me, it was visible you couldn't get out of the situation. Today, I've seen that you'd rather end up torn apart than to tell him to leave you alone. And I understand why. He is a powerful man even without the Force. With it, he's too scary. I understand you wouldn't say no to anything he offers, because you're afraid of him. And that's quite normal; I'd be surprised if you weren't. So, to assure your safety, I must make steps in order to keep you away from him as nobody else notices your problems, and even if they do, they do not care."

To assure my safety? I didn't say anything and he held a few moments of silence, but I really wondered why was he caring about my well-being.

"There are only a few ways I can stop Ren from getting close to you", he continued, "I could send you to a different ship or maybe to the Starkiller Base so you'd be away from him physically, but those ideas were eleminated once I saw and heard your reaction just a few minutes ago. I wished to state my three options — another ship or the Base or my assistant —, and your desire to stay on this ship made it clear to me which one would you choose."

We watched each other for a few seconds.

"But..."

"Yes?"

I blinked at him, a bit confused.

"Why keep me safe? And what if he meets and hurts another girl?"

Hux smiled, and shook his head.

"I thought I've already made it clear for you that I like to be in your presence. You've noticed things of me nobody else does. And since you've shown you do care about me, I thought it's only fair if I returned the favour." His smile disappeared. "Whoever will be his next one, well... that person could be moved to the Starkiller Base or some different ship."

"But you wouldn't send me away."

"No."

"Because I'd like to stay here."

"Yes."

I smiled.

"That's very nice of you."

Hux cleared his throat and got up, then looked down at me with a crooked grin.

"I should warn you, that I am selfish, too."

And with that, he walked out of the infirmary.

 

_I am a bloody idiot._

Agreeing to be his assistant was bad enough for me. Being near constant temptation… I barely could concentrate on my work because damn, every time I walked in his office I couldn't help but adore him. But when I realised that he still was registered in the MatchMaker™ and he also had a date, I was kinda in a shit mood.

But, what did I expect? That he'd delete it now just because I was 'free'? Did I think he'd ask me out? Well... no. He did not. He probably wasn't interested in me. What did he say once? That I was a "temptress"... but maybe just because I told him - intoxicated - that I found him hot. Maybe he just wanted to be fair? What if he just wanted to have sex? No... if he wanted that, he had the chance to wake me up. Or he just wanted to make me feel slightly better about my irresponsible words? Perhaps his headache was faked back then, on our second night, too?

Aaah, the more I thought about this, the more complicated it became.

"Sir, can I ask you a personal question?"

I wondered as I placed his usual black coffee on his desk. He glanced up at me in a way that made my skin crawl. The good kind of skin crawl. He didn't move his head, just his eyes and his eyelashes, practically staring up at me from under them. Gosh, why was he so handsome? Why couldn't be a little bit... less handsome?? Just a bit, to make things easier for me.

"Sure."

"I, uh... I noticed you're still using the app."

"This wasn't a question", he stated and I finally blurted out before I could change my mind.

"Can I ask how long is it, this time?"

His lashes fluttered a bit and he moved, leaning backwards and glanced up at me. Now, his face was guarded; he didn't want to let me know what he was thinking.

"It started counting down after the day after we were seperated. Three more weeks."

His reply made my heart skip a beat. I nodded, several times, and glanced at my schedule in my hand, pretending his reply did not affect me at all.

"Right. You'll have a meeting with the Admiral at 9am, sir. I'll be at my desk, should you need me."

I turned on my heels to leave.

"Ellie", he called out. I turned with a surprised expression, but said nothing. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir, never been better. I'll inform you when you'll have to leave for your meeting. Have a nice day!"

"Ellie..." At my name, I stopped turning towards the door. "Why did you ask me about it?"

"I was just curious", I shrugged.

I didn't lie. I really was curious.

"Isn't it more than that?"

His question arched my brow.

"What are you implying, sir?" I asked back quietly and he suddenly lowered his gaze back at his tablet's screen.

"Nothing, nothing. It'd be best if you returned to your desk, yes."

I swallowed. My throat was dry. But I nodded anyway and walked out of his room to sit down at my desk.

I was checking the incoming messages and I directed a few to him, and answered those which I could, myself. Then a wild message appeared.

**Hi, Ellie,**

**Are you working for Hux, now? I should have you as my assistant. Your lovely face would be a fine addition to my boring office.**

I frowned at the screen and checked the sender. I blushed at the speed of light. Oh no. He's been missing in the past few days in my life, and now he totally surprised me.

_Good morning, Commander Ren,_

_Yes, I am working for him, now. I am sorry you find your workplace boring._

I hesitated, then clicked send. I couldn't say anything else anyway. I carried on answering a few new messages before his name popped up again.

**I wish you told me about your condition. I want to make it up to you somehow. What do you say to dinner, tonight?**

My lips nervously quivered and my hands went cold. I quickly searched for my phone and re-installed the MatchMaker™ – deleted it after my time expired with Kylo, just in case –, then updated my things. Basically, I only updated my new working schedule. Every day, I started and finished my work an hour later.

"Come on, come ooon", I whined and ten seconds later, I received a message. "Ahh, yes."

**NEW CANDIDATE TO MEET**

I smiled and clicked on the reply button to Kylo.

_I'm terribly sorry sir, but I already have plans for tonight._

I smiled and leaned back, then clicked the MatchMaker™'s message to check the details. I escaped Kylo and moving on from Hux in one single step, wonderful!

**Can't you cancel those plans?**

I bit my lip.

_I'm sorry sir, but no._

Bloody heck, he was very persistent. We kept messaging back and forth for a while until I got fed up with it and asked:

_Why don't you meet a new candidate if you're so bored?_

He went silent for a longer time than before. Then his reply surprised me.

**I can't get you out of my head.**

I checked the time and sighed, then picked up my phone and rang Hux's office.

"Yes?" Hux grunted.

"Sir, your meeting will be in twenty minutes, it would be best if you left your office now to make it there in time."

"Yes, thank you."

_I can't meet you anymore. I am seeing someone else._

**Who is it?**

"Kriff", I groaned at his question, right when Hux left his office. He cocked a brow at me and I blushed scarlet, quickly sweeping my messages away. Since the monitor was a transparent glass, Hux could've read the message I was just reading... and for some reason, I didn't want that. "Sir", I jumped to my feet and checked my tablet. "I've sent you everything you've asked for. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes."

I waited, but he didn't say anything. I blinked. For a few seconds, I kept looking in his eyes, then I slowly shifted my weight to my left foot.

"What do you need, sir?" I asked when he still didn't reply.

"You're going to accompany me."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry sir, I think I've heard you say you wanted me to go with you", I started to fumble with my tablet which signaled to me with a quiet noise that I've had a new message.

"You heard me right."

He turned and gestured to me to follow him. I caught a glimpse of his wrist; his skin was so white it nearly illuminated in contrast to his gloves and gaberwool coat. I suddenly felt my face became hot. I followed him like a little puppy, checking my tablet's messages. It was linked to Hux's work-related messages, but Kylo sent new ones to my tablet's personal messenger. Which was weird.

**Just curious.**

_How did you get my tablet's number? It's private._

**Do you honestly think I don't have access to everything on this ship?**

**So cancel your plans. Meet me, tonight.**

"Ugh", I groaned.

"What is it?" Hux asked as we walked in a lift. "Why are you so red?"

"I, uh... nothing, sir."

Again, as he clicked the lift's button, I caught another glimpse of his wrist. And suddenly I realised we were alone in this lift. I swallowed nervously and adjusted my hat on my head; hearing I've had yet another message.

"Are you chatting with someone?" Hux questioned and I nearly sunk on my spot.

"Yes sir, with Commander Ren, sir."

My reply made his eyebrows twitch. I figured he did not like my answer.

"Why?"

"Because he keeps talking to me, sir."

"And do you want to talk to him?"

I chewed my lower lip. I thought it was evident that I did not.

"No, sir."

"Then stop it."

I bit my lip again at his order. He sounded cold and strict like a school teacher.

"But sir, he's also my superior", I protested.

"You work for me now, so just tell him you can't talk to him as you're busy with your job."

I blinked nervously.

"Yes, sir."

I unlocked my tablet.

**So, will you cancel your plans and date me again?**

_I'm sorry, I have to work. Talk to you in my break._

But Kylo did not understand. Even though I put my tablet on silent mode, it kept vibrating at the incoming messages. **_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._**

"Ellie", Hux sighed, but he didn't look at me, this time. "Do you want me to help with it?"

"Umm..." I was thinking I'd say no, but I knew Kylo would totally bomb me with messages all day and honestly, I didn't want that to happen. I wanted him to stop. So I bit my lip. "Yes, please, General."

"Can I ask you to give your tablet to me?" Hux turned to me suddenly and I bit my lip all over again.

"Sir?"

"I'll make sure he leaves you alone."

"But—"

"Trust me."

I arched a brow and hesitantly handed him my tablet. He unlocked the screen and stared at it for a while before he tapped it again. I heard the unmistakable sound of a call making. Wow. Hux called Ren on my tablet. And Ren had no idea it wasn't me. A few moments later I heard he picked it up.

"El— oh, what the kriff?"

I tried not to laugh at Kylo's comment. I could imagine his surprise when instead of me, he looked at Hux's displeased expression.

"I'd like to ask you to finally leave my assistant alone. She needs to concentrate on her job and you're making it difficult for her." I wondered how did he have so much courage to talk to Kylo in this tone? He was so brave! Wasn't he afraid Kylo would hurt him? I looked up to Hux so much for it. "Also, if you do not want me to tell the Supreme Leader how you're harrassing people on my ship, I'd advise you stop it entirely, Ren."

There was a moment of silence.

"What makes you think I'm harrassing her?" Kylo's voice went deeper, he sounded angry.

"I've seen your messages. She told you she'd see someone else tonight and you're not taking her seriously. Did it ever cross your brilliant mind that she doesn't want you to be near her?"

"It's none of your business, General", Kylo growled.

"It is. She's working for me. If she can't pay attention to her job, you're making things difficult for me, too. So instead of bothering Miss Poun, go find something useful to do." Hux finished the call and gave the tablet back to me. I stared at him and his arm, then took the tablet and smiled. "This should result in the immediate death of a piece of machinery somewhere on the Finalizer, so stay tuned."

"General Hux", I mumbled and he glanced at me with a cocked brow.

"Yes?"

"You were absolutely amazing."

He blinked twice, fast, at me.

"Umm... why?"

"It's just... how you gave him a piece of your mind... it was very brave, sir."

 _And sexy,_ I thought.

"Hmm. I think you could say it was brave." He wondered with a half smile on his face.

I realised in that moment, that I never wanted to kiss a man so badly in my entire life before.

We finally arrived with the lift. Just when I got reports that a certain training room had been slashed with a lightsaber. I sighed and let the closest cleaning group know. Meanwhile we reached the Admiral's office.

"I shouldn't go in, should I, sir?" I asked him and he cocked a brow at me.

"Hmm, you have a ten minutes break, now. Go fetch yourself something to drink and eat. There's a cafeteria a level lower."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded before he disappeared behind the Admiral's door and I thought to myself; why bring me with him if he couldn't take me to the meeting? With a frown I started to walk down the stairs instead of choosing the lift. He could've had a few reasons, and most likely, he didn't want to leave me at my desk. Why? Because of Kylo? Did he think he'd show up? I shuddered slightly. If we met personally with him I totally wouldn't be able to shake him off like Hux did.

As I waited for my coffee I thought why did I find Kylo so terrifying. Okay, he was huge, yes. Bigger than most fighters on the ship. He had that mask which made him mysterious and a bit more scary, but in private he didn't have that on. I barely saw him use the Force without absolutely needing it; but I was very aware he could do all sorts of things. He also had his lightsaber with him all the time, but then again, most officers carried a weapon. Even Hux had a blaster attached to his belt.

So, why fear him? Basically he wasn't scarier than Hux himself... so why did I feel safe with the General and unsafe with the Commander?

I sat down with the coffee with me and as I waited, I checked my messages and the time. Kylo did stop messaging me, but I felt he would resume doing it. And this thought stuck in my head. I replayed the talk about it with Hux in the lift; he must've picked up my signs about being distressed because of Ren. He sounded like he cared about how I felt concerning those messages and when I confirmed I didn't want them, he basically asked for permission to help me with it.

And he did. He basically protected me from Kylo. I tried to understand why; it was right that Ren made it hard for me to concentrate on the messages which mattered really, but I felt there was something else behind it. What was it? What did the General gain from this? He didn't seem to push anything on me afterwards — like, favour for a favour —, did he do it just to help me? Was it as simple as that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstanding. Misunderstanding everywhere. :D

After his meeting with the Admiral, we went back to our floor. As we were walking down the corridor, I heard he cleared his throat.

"So, Ellie… can I ask something personal?"

His question surprised me, but I didn't look at him.

"Of course, General."

"Do you really have a date tonight?"

He sounded hesitant, if he wasn't sure he should ask me this.

"Yes, sir. I'll really have one tonight."

"Alright."

I glanced at him. His expression told me nothing.

He went back in his office, and I sat at my desk, continuing my work. I didn't think much of it at the moment, and I grew anxious when I thought of my upcoming blind date; would it be another horrible man? Or would he be more like Hux?

I hid my face in my gloved hands for a few moments when I realised that the absolute worst time I've spent with was with Kylo Ren, and the best, so far, was with the General. It was crazy.

"Ellie, you should leave now", Hux appeared on the other side of my desk. I glanced up at him, surprised. "You should get ready for your night out."

"Ummm… is it okay, sir?"

"I just advised you to leave. So it's perfectly fine. Go, now. I'll take care of the rest of the work."

I beamed a smile up at him.

"Thank you, sir! Are you sure it'll be fine?"

"Yes. Promise."

He smiled back at me. By now I saw it was rather a sad smile than a happy one. I got used to his expressions and I could tell when was he genuinely smiling and when not.

"You're welcome. Have fun."

"Thank you."

I shut down my unit and got to my feet, then walked to my quarters where I got ready. I put on my black dress, this time; feeling like I wasn't really into just sex right now, I really just wanted to relax.

By the time I got to the table, a man already was sitting there in his First Order uniform.

"Oh, hello", I told him as I sat down. "I'm sorry I'm late."

I sized him up, surprised. He was ginger!

"Hi!" He beamed a friendly smile at me. "It's fine, I've been here for like, ten seconds. I am Max, what's your name?"

He held his hand out for me, so I accepted it and shook it a bit.

"Ellie."

He turned my hand so the top of it would look up, then he kissed it. I blushed right up to my ears and he laughed.

"Should I order some ice for you?" He teased as he let me pull my hand back.

"No, I'm fine", I shook my head with a laugh. "What do you do on the ship?"

"I'm a coordinator on the bridge."

"Wow! So cool!"

"Yeah, sometimes I get to shoot at stuff, I really like that." I giggled at his comment. The waiter droid came up to us and we ordered. I sticked to the usual wine. "And you? What do you do?"

"Currently I am General Hux's assistant."

"Whoa!"

"Yeah. Sounds amazing, though I only stare at screens all the time, checking messages and organising meetings."

"But, like, you're his first line of defense. You take care of very important stuff."

I waved.

"It's not that complicated. You just have to know how to handle a computer."

"Isn't he bad, though? He seems frustrated all the time."

"No, he's…" I wondered for a moment before I smiled. "He's fine. He's a good boss, I like to work for him."

We continued talking a bit about work and I found it so easy to communicate with him. Definitely easier than talking to Kylo…

"Okay, okay-okay, I know a terrible joke, do you want to hear it?" Max smiled at me and I shrugged.

"Yes, why not?"

"Okay... you know about those old droids even Luke Skywalker had? The small, white-blue one?"

"Yes?" I sipped my wine.

"Okay... here goes. How do you call a pirate droid?"

"I don't know?"

"Arrrr2-D2."

I stared at him, then suddenly burst out laughing. He laughed with me.

"That really was terrible!" I giggled.

"I know, wait, I have another", he sipped his beer and leaned closer to me. His ginger hair fell in his bright blue eyes and his thin lips were pulled in a tight grin. "Do you know what should you do when you're cold?"

"No, what?"

"Stand in a corner." At my confused face, he started to laugh, and barely could finish the joke. "It's... 90 degrees!"

I started laughing again with him and I had a hard time stopping it. We attracted a bit of attention, but people mostly smiled at our laughter. They probably heard his awful jokes.

"I'll get some more drinks for us at the bar, okay?" He picked up my empty glass and I nodded to him.

"Yeah, thanks! Think of better jokes!"

"Why should I?" He chuckled. "You're laughing anyway."

I watched him walk away, then I sighed to myself and looked around, still smiling.

That was when I spotted Hux, three tables across from me.

He was sitting alone; his gaberwool coat rested on his shoulders, but his elbows were on the table, and his fingers were intertwined before his lips. He was watching me. He was looking directly at my face. My smile faded a bit. Why was he keeping an eye on me? Was it intentional or he just accidentally found me in the crowd just now? It confused me. He didn't look away when our eyes met and I could feel the tension growing in the pit of my gut. I swallowed and leaned back, then looked up when Max came back.

Oh boy. This was the moment when I immediately started compare him to Hux. Just observed them both in mind. Of course, Max's hair was longer and he didn't comb it back like Hux; and Hux's hair also was a bit deeper shade of ginger, which, in my opinion, was more beautiful. Max had thinner lips than Hux, and Max's nose wasn't as perfect as my boss's; and while Hux had no freckles, Max had a few on his cheeks. They also weren't the same height; Max was a bit shorter. Hux's eyes were green; a brilliant shade of green, with a hint of a little blue around the edges and deeper green, like jade, in the middle, while Max's were bright blue, and only had an outer, darker rim around the edges of his irises.

But if I drank enough wine, it wouldn't really matter... it'd totally feel like I'm with my boss, and not a cadet. And the thought a bit confused and scared me. Why was I thinking things like this? Hux had his own date… he probably wasn't interested in me anyway…

"Thank you", I smiled at Max as he put my wine in front of me.

"Nah, don't thank me. Okay, okay", Max dropped himself on his seat. "Another... what's red and bad for your teeth?"

"I don't know, what?" I sipped my wine.

"A brick!"

"Hahaha Max! It's terrible!"

I stole a look at Hux. He was still looking at me. And he didn't smile behind his hands.

"Should we order some food?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Yeah, why not?"

My pasta and his meat and veggies arrived half an hour later, during which I realised that Hux didn't even move. Was he spying on us? Nah... he could've done that in his office, if he so wanted. He probably had access to the cameras. Then why was he here?

"Maybe we could go to our room, huh?" Max asked as he checked the time.

"Wait, how much time do we have?" I wondered as I got my phone out, too.

"Yeah, let's check it!"

We clicked the screen at the same time. 5 hours.

"What", he grumbled and grimaced at me when I looked up. He made me laugh again and the glint in his eyes told me this was his purpose. "Anyway, we can extend it if we like."

"Yes, we can", I nodded. "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah."

We got up and walked up to our room. I didn't check if Hux was looking at us. Once we were up there, he groaned.

"I'm dead tired", he glanced at me and smiled. "But we could have some fun, huh?"

"Hmm", I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We definitely could."

He smiled down at me and put his hands on my waist to pull me closer.

"You were really cute when you kept laughing at my silly jokes", he mumbled and I shrugged.

"I guess they weren't that terrible, to be honest."

Max leaned closer… but before he could kiss me, my phone started to ring. When I pulled away, he grunted.

"Can't you call them back later?"

"I'm sorry. It could be my boss." I checked the name and I was right. He really was calling me. I sighed. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm terribly sorry Ellie, but I need you back at the office. Now."

"I'm sorry sir, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. Get back here immediately."

I sighed.

"Right away, sir."

"I'm waiting."

He hung up, and I glanced at Max with a sad expression.

"You're needed, right?" He half smiled at me.

"Yes… don't know for how long. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine", he shrugged, "maybe we can hook up later, huh?"

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

"It's alright. I'll have aaall that comfy bed for myself", he teased with a laugh and I gently shoved his shoulder.

"Meanie." I chuckled, "see you later, then."

"Yeah, see you later. Go now before the General loses his cool."

I left the room with a heavy heart. I really liked Max; he was fun and easy and… and ginger. Not as ginger as a certain _another_ ginger, but ginger enough to make me forget him. I stomped my way up to his office and knocked. Hux let me in.

"It seems we have to stay all night", he sighed as he walked back to his desk.

"I'm sorry, what?" I stared after him befuddled. "What happened?"

"Just… things. Things I… put aside."

"Then why did you say I should leave earlier because you'd be able to take care of it alone?"

"Well, I obviously realised I couldn't do it alone, right? I need you, Ellie." He turned and looked at me. I pressed the button to close his door. He looked so pale. "Just... just stay."

"But you promised—"

"I had to break my promise!" He raised his voice just a little bit and I swallowed nervously. He noticed and slipped his gloved hand on the back of his head. "I... I can't..."

Hux went suddenly more pale, even more pale than he usually was. I stepped closer as he took a few steps back and his waist hit the edge of his desk.

"Sir, are you alright?" I asked quietly and I noticed his expression betrayed he was in pain.

"N-no..."

He suddenly turned and disappeared in the other room; it's door was open. It was his refresher, I figured. I stood there, silently, until I heard him throwing up. I hurried in the refresher after him; he knelt before the porcelain, his ginger hair in his teary eyes as he threw up again.

Well, my stomach turned, too. But seeing him in such a state scared me so much that my instinct to help kicked in. I stepped behind him and gently got a hold of his forehead.

"It's okay, it'll be okay", I murmured to him when I saw him gesturing with his hand to me to leave. "You need help, now. It's okay. I'm here, you'll be fine. Just let it out."

I flushed a few times when he had small breaks; he was panting and groaning and shaking against my palm. He continued emptying his stomach until nothing remained but acid.

"You need to drink water", I told him quietly.

"N... no. Pain... painkiller", he told me shakily as he flushed for the last time. He turned and quickly gripped the small white towel to hide his face from me. "Desk. Painkiller!"

I staggered to my feet. His voice was so desperate, he was positively begging. I walked back in his office and grabbed the small box on his desk and brought it back to him. He was sitting on the floor and leaned back to the wall, with the towel still on his face.

"Here", I said, filling a glass with water and I gave a pill with it to him.

Hux lowered the towel and I saw his eyes were bloodshot, veins stood out on his forehead and temples from the pressure, his lips were red. He took the pill and swallowed it without hesitation, then he closed his eyes and leaned back again, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Your head aches." I did not ask. As he combed his hair backwards with his gloved fingers, his green, bloodshot eyes found mine. "It aches so much that you're sick from it."

"Yes. Tell me something new."

My expression changed. I started to get angry.

"Did you check it in the medbay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't have time for that", he groaned. "I need to take care of—"

"Don't give me fake excuses!" I snapped. He looked at my face, surprised. "I know you'd have the time!"

"When??" He stared back at me angrily.

"When you're watching me in the restaurant area, for example?"

His pale face flushed red in a second.

"I do whatever I want, I didn't break any rules!"

"I don't care about rules! You're neglecting yourself!"

"Nobody gives a damn about me."

I stared at him. I felt like he slapped me.

"Ah..." I smiled and got to my feet. "Right. Nobody does. Ever. Not even me."

"You moved on", he mumbled nonchalantly and decided he'd hide his face in the towel again. "And he's also ginger... and you're having a lot of fun with him... and I'm not standing in the way anymore. I never should've asked you to come here. You should be there, with him…"

**_Kriff! What the fuck??!_ **

"What are you talking about? I don't understand..."

"It's fine... I'm glad you moved on..."

"Glad? Why are you saying this?"

He glanced up at me again, and his hair fell in his eyes.

"You deserve much better than me and he's... he's good for you. I know. It's okay."

"I'm sorry for saying this, but you're a bloody idiot", I blurted out, "I thought you had a date!"

"Well, basically, I did. But she didn't even meet me after the first night. So when you came out of the infirmary, I thought I'd... I'd wait a bit... and I'd delete the app and ask you out for dinner. Because you said you'd want to... be, with me. But then", he shrugged. "The rest is history."

I hid my face in my hands. I felt so frustrated.

"I 'moved on', because I thought you were fine with your date!" I lowered my hands and stared at them. "And you never even mentioned..."

"You started working for me. On day one, you tried everything to make Ren believe you really had plans and you rather used the MatchMaker."

"Because before that you said you still had three weeks with yours!"

"If you only told me to help you with that situation, I gladly would've deleted that damned application and would've brought you to dinner myself." I felt I blushed at his words. When I looked at him, he glanced down in his lap. "But it's too late, now."

"It's never late for anything", I hesitantly reached out for his hand and our eyes met. He held his own out for me, and his fingers intertwined with mine. I smiled a bit at the touch of his leather glove, and he hummed. "You have such a big hand. I've never noticed it before."

"Ellie." I looked up at his face again. "Forget me. Be happy with him."

"No", I replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because I've been waiting for you."

"Don't waste your time on me", he pulled his hand away from mine.

"Well I'm sorry, I waste my time on whoever I please." I reached for his hand again. "Come on, we need to go."

"Where?"

Hux let me take his hand again. I gently squeezed it.

"To the medbay." At my reply, he frowned at me and I smiled. "You know I wouldn't let you wriggle out of this, right?"

"Yes", he sighed, "but at least let me wash my teeth, first."

"Fine. But hurry."

"I thought I am your boss", he scolded me as I helped him get up again.

"Oh, dream on, sir", I chuckled and he arched a brow at me. "I'll be in your office and tend to the work on my tablet until you're ready."

"You don't have to", he sighed. I turned to look at him at the doorstep. He got up and smiled at me. "I just made that up so you'd stay."

"Well, that wasn't nice", I rolled my eyes.

"I know", he smiled apologetically, "I didn't play fair. I'm sorry."

Again... I felt like I never wanted to kiss someone so badly. But given our current situation, I decided not to.

"I'll be waiting in your office."

I walked out and smiled to myself like an idiot. I was a bit upset about his condition and the fact he didn't go to check it, but everything else he said... I was just... happy about it.

He joined me a few minutes later and we walked to the medbay in silence. I was calm, but he seemed tense to me.

"You look nervous", I noted.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're gritting your teeth and clenching your hands into fists."

"Good observation", he glanced down at his hands as we got in a lift. "But I am rather doing these because my head aches terribly."

"I'm sorry", I sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I never suspected you were in so much pain."

"I cover it up well."

"Why?"

"An old habit."

"But... when something hurts, sooner or later you seek help, right?"

"No."

I smiled at the metal door in front of me.

"General, you've lectured me about seeking help before. You should heed your own advices."

"I didn't think much of it. I just thought it was a headache. That's totally different."

"Pain is pain", I pointed it out.

"I can endure pain."

"So can I."

"Ellie", he sighed.

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop it."

"I just wish you'd understand that you don't have to suffer." I thought for a moment, still watching the door. "I don't want you to suffer, sir."

I saw from the corner of my eyes that he looked at me. Hux sighed.

"Fair enough."

"Apologise."

He stayed silent for a moment.

"What for?"

"For thinking you don't matter to me at all."

I finally turned my head and looked up at him. His gaze was so different now.

"I humbly apologise", he murmured softly and I smiled.

"And I gladly accept."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional rollercoaster?  
> Emotional rollercoaster.

We arrived in the medbay. And to my personal horror, it was that boring, farting machine I dated once. I didn't even know he was working right here. Memories of our night together crept in my mind and I tried hard not to grimace at him. He saluted and greeted Hux like I wasn't there. Then Hux stated his problem. The man glanced at me for a moment before he started the examination. I stood nearby as I watched the man checking out the General's eyes with a small flashlight, then he hummed and asked about Hux's symptoms. Then — I couldn't believe it — he wanted to write up a stronger painkiller.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked the man and I cocked my head at the door.

"Alright, Ellie. Just a moment, sir."

I smiled at Hux, who said nothing, but looked a bit confused, before we walked to and disappeared behind the door. Then I grabbed the white collar of the man and smashed him against the wall. He yelped and held his hands up.

"You better scan him right now", I told him angrily, "this is more than an ordinary headache. If you're not scanning him I will kriffing kill you, understand?!"

"Fine, fine, let me go, I'll do it!"

"Good. Glad we understand each other."

We walked back and I smiled at Hux who still looked a bit confused.

"What was that about?" He asked and I waved with my right.

"I just gave him a friendly advice."

"I'll make a scan, now", the man said in a bit higher voice. Hux furrowed his brows at me and I smiled, as innocently as I could. "Come with me, sir."

He was put in the machine. We were in a smaller room, surrounded with monitors. Hux had to lay down and stay completely still. He had to remove and leave all devices and things which contained metal in another room.

I stood behind the working doctor, who pushed a few buttons and the machine stirred alive. The scan of Hux's skull filled the screens.

"Hmm."

"What hmm?" I asked.

"Well... I'm glad you scared me to scan him." He pointed at a part of one of the colourful screens. "Do you see this red thing right here?" He turned a switch and the red thing grew a bit... I honestly had no idea what I was looking at. "Hmm..."

"Stop humming, tell me what do you see!" I complained and he looked up at me with a very serious expression.

"General Hux has a tumor at the back of his head." His words froze me on the spot. He glanced back at the screen. "It's at an ideal spot, if such a thing even exists. Between his cerebellum and the occipital lobe..."

"Sere-what?"

"Cerebellum. It governs our posture, balance and the coordination of our movement. The occipital lobe is responsible for our vision and perception. Surgery would be a preferred method, but we can't be sure of the results only after we've done it. We might do more damage than the tumor itself, but we still need to remove it as soon as possible as it seems it grew over the years. I will scan the rest of him to see if he has somewhere else, too... but I'll need some time with that. Should take about twenty minutes. You can wait outside until I'm done."

I didn't say anything, just left the monitor room and wandered in the empty examination one. I sat down on an empty bed and stared forward, but I didn't see anything.

_A tumor._

Not like it couldn't be treated, of course. Technology was so advanced people rarely died because of tumors. It was most likely someone would die from a blaster's shot than from a tumor. But still. The thought still chilled me to the bone.

It was there, growing silently... and he only thought he had a headache...

"Oh, hello, here again?" I looked up at the black woman who treated and talked to me after... well, after Kylo. "Is something wrong?"

I just noticed I've been crying silently. I wiped my cheeks.

"It's... no. I mean, yes..."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"My boss has a tumor", I pointed at the door where the examination was still ongoing.

"Aw, tumors seem scary at first, but we have good surgeons and even better medicine to treat it afterwards. It'll be fine, I assure you. Who's your boss?"

"General Hux."

She stared at me, her eyes grew twice their size.

"Holy kriff!" She exclaimed and hurried in the examination room, leaving me alone again.

While I was waiting, I had to keep myself occupied, so I got my tablet in my hands and started to read through the new messages. I was sniffing a bit, but finally stopped crying. I didn't even know why I was crying in the first place. Really, there was nothing to be afraid of. It's not like he was dying, right? There were just a little bit of damaged cells in his skull which could be removed. He'll be fine.

Why was I afraid he wouldn't be?

When the doctors and him finally came back in that room where I was, I could pretend it didn't affect me at all, but I still saw Hux's uncertainty when I smiled at him as I jumped off the examination table.

"So?" Hux asked the doctors who exchanged a look, maybe to decide who'd tell him the news.

The black woman seemed nervous as she did her usual salute, but then, her voice sounded calm and collected.

"Sir, your headaches occured because of a tumor at the back of your head." Hux watched the woman, but I watched him. He looked unaffected. "Since you've told my collegue that your headaches happen more frequently, we assume it is growing, so we must remove it as soon as possible."

"Right." His voice sounded emotionless. "When?"

"As it'd be really the best if we removed it as soon as possible, I'd like to ask you to come in tomorrow around 8. Don't eat and drink anything in the morning."

"For how long am I needed to rest afterwards?"

It seemed to me he completely seperated himself from the problem at the moment. He sounded like he was being told how to handle a flu. While he didn't have the flu.

"We can't tell that yet. It depends how the removal affects you, and every surgery has a different outcome."

"Side effects?"

"Possible memory loss, difficulty handling daily tasks. Given the place the tumor is at, maybe it'd affect your sight and movement. But we'd only know that afterwards."

I felt I went pale. No, not good. Not good at all.

"Fine." Hux still seemed like he didn't really care or didn't even understand a bit of it, but I was sure this wasn't the case. It was just what he showed of himself right now. As a leader, he couldn't appear to be vulnerable to his subordinates, and I understood that. "Then tomorrow, at 8."

"Yes. Later, General."

He didn't say anything else just left the medbay. I silently followed him. He was walking faster, this time, and I had a bit of a difficulty keeping up with him.

We got in the lift. He pressed the button to his office's floor. I stayed silent.

"We need to inform each and every officer that I will not be able to respond to anything tomorrow."

I glanced at his face. He was clearly clenching his jaw. I looked at his hands and they were in fists. On our way here, he said he was battling with the headache. Now, I was sure there was something else in his posture.

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

"Prepare to schedule important tasks and messages for me in a prioritical order."

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to be in the medbay with me the moment the surgery is over and I want you to tell me everything how things are going."

Tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't hold them back anymore. My voice became shaky, even though I didn't want to look so upset in front of him, I couldn't help myself.

"Yes... yes, sir."

I felt he looked at me. I fought with the lump in my throat, but kept my head up, biting my lip, shaking as I forced back the sobs.

"Ellie." I didn't look at him when he said my name. He moved, and I saw he pressed the lift's stop button. "Look at me."

He turned to face me and I did the same. But I felt so ashamed for being so ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, sir", I said quietly, sobs threatening to break my voice down.

"I'll be okay."

"I know... it's just..."

"There's no need to be this upset about such a thing, Ellie."

I nodded a few times and finally let my tears spill. I angrily wiped them away. Over and over again.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm..." I tried to speak through my sobs. "It's just... if I didn't push you... maybe you never would've come... and it upsets me how much you've suffered... just because you're trying to... show off..."

"Show off?" He echoed in disbelief. "I'd never show off."

"But you act like it's nothing! And it's a serious thing..."

"Ellie... old habit. I've told you. I simply do not feel like I should show something is wrong, okay?"

"But I want you to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because if you're not taking care of yourself, I want to."

"Hm."

"What is it?"

Hux shook his head a bit, and he smiled a little.

"I'm not used to complaining."

"Well, get used to it."

Half an hour later we were done sending out the important message that Hux would not be available tomorrow. We didn't go into details. I got upset about the fact he'd need to undergo such a surgery again, which, he definitely did not appreciate.

"Ellie, you're doing it again."

"Doing what, sir?" I sighed.

"That thing, with your face."

I couldn't help but smile sadly at his reply.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"Why not?"

"Because it's simply not doing me any good."

"What?"

"I messed up your entire night. You were laughing so freely with… him. And I only make you sad."

"It's not something you do, it's just the situation. I feel helpless and I want to help you, but I have no idea how to do that."

"You're helping me a lot by staying here and organising things with me. I apprecite it." I felt warmth in my chest at his words. "But it wasn't fair of me to drag you out of your date like that. I overstepped my boundaries. I should be the one apologising."

"I'd rather appreciate a hug and a sentence like _'everything will be fine'_ right now instead", I sighed and glanced down at my tablet which I placed on his desk.

"Are you serious?" He mused quietly.

I didn't say anything just nodded a few times. I felt he shifted closer, but I didn't even look up at him.

"I am not entirely sure that this is appropriate."

At his words, I rolled my eyes.

"Don't think, just hug me, damnit!"

And he finally did. I slipped against his tall form, slipped my hands on his chest and nuzzled to his shoulder.

"But we're still in the office."

"After work hours."

"But…"

"I won't report you for hugging me. I won't report you for doing exactly what I asked you to do. Just try and enjoy it, okay? We're alone."

"I'd rather be somewhere more… private."

I wondered about that.

"Well, we don't have a room for us now. What's on your mind?"

"My room is closer…" He sounded like he wondered out loud. I blushed. "But that probably would be even more inappropriate."

"Well if you invite me, I wouldn't say no."

I smiled in his long gaberwool coat. It felt a bit rough against my cheek.

"Maybe you should."

"Stop it!" I whined. "This is why we can't have nice things."

"Why?"

"Because you think too much."

"I just want to make sure you wouldn't make the same mistakes which you committed when you were with Ren." I stared at the wall as I still was against him. My silence made him a bit anxious, I sensed. "I… didn't mean it like that. I just want to make sure I'm not causing you trouble. Any kind of trouble."

"I know you're not like that."

"How could you possibly know?"

I sighed.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. No! I just…"

"You keep confusing me. You say you want to be with me but when we're finally together you keep saying I shouldn't be here."

"Because I have no idea if you really want to be here or you're here because I asked you to come."

I pressed my lips together. I was so helplessly annoyed.

"Fine. Okay. I'll be as clear as day." I cleared my throat. "I want to be near you, I want to go to your quarters with you, I want to change into PJs and sleep with you like we did on our second night, I want to stroke your hair and I want to tell you I'd be there for you whatever happens, I just…" I sighed. "I just want to be around you. That is all. Simple."

He took a few moments to absorb what I've just said.

"I don't have spare PJs."

I laughed.

 

Well I went to my quarters first, where I changed into my uniform which I'd have on tomorrow too, picked up PJs, then went back to his office from where he brought me to his quarters. On the way, he had to swipe a card of his three times and even had an iris and handprint scan, which was very weird for me, but I guessed officers needed special protection so they wouldn't be murdered in their sleep.

This was the First Order, after all. Anything could happen.

"It's rather humble", he said as he stopped before his door. I cocked a brow up at him, with my small bag in my hand. I basically came for a sleepover. With my boss. Who was the big bad General Hux. How weird. I was so glad I didn't meet Hula on my way here. "So don't expect big things…"

"Will you ever stop worrying about the details?"

"I guess not."

He opened his door and let me go forward. His room really was barren, almost cold with it's silver walls, and that certain cold feeling only was enhanced when I found an ice blue sofa in the other side of the room. I figured he didn't spend much time here.

"The refresher is there", he pointed at a direction and I spotted another door. I glanced up at him, smiling, as he closed the door behind himself. He looked and sounded so nervous. "If you want to change… you can do it there."

"Alright, thank you. Aren't you hungry?"

"No. If I ate anything with this headache I'd see it twice, so I'm okay."

I nodded. Hearing he still was in great pain, I knew tonight would be a peaceful and quiet one, too, but I didn't really mind. I just wanted him not to be alone (and I also selfishly wished to be around him, too). So I went in the refresher and changed, then brushed my teeth. I walked back in the living room where I spotted him sitting on the sofa, tablet in his hand. His gaberwool coat thrown next to him.

"I'll need a few minutes, but you can go on ahead", he glanced up at me and cocked his head to the other side of the living room, where another closed door was. "I'll join you shortly."

"Alright."

I put my bag next to his coat, then wandered in the other room. I've had a simple single bed myself; slim but firm mattress, simple black sheets which weren't at all soft, but his bed – it was twice mine's size, the mattress was noticably much thicker, too, and the sheets… grey silk sheets. I walked over to it and sat down on the edge.

"Holy kriff", I breathed out.

Synthetic mattress! The most awesome thing in the galaxy! So comfortable! It basically _knew_ human anatomy and changed itself to make your sleep the best thing. I thought I'd never want to get up from here.

But at least I waited for him before I lied down. He had the same charcoal First Order PJ on which I was wearing.

"Which one is your favourite side?" I asked.

"I usually collapse on it and fall asleep without thinking much about it", he smiled down at me.

"Well with the amount of thinking you're doing all day, I can imagine by the time you get here you're so exhausted you don't even care."

"Precisely."

"Horrible."

"What is?"

"This bed needs _love_. You need to _enjoy_ it."

"Ellie…"

"Try sleep a night in mine and you'd know."

He laughed finally, then climbed under the sheets on the other side.

"I've slept in those basic beds."

"And? Are they the same as yours?"

"No."

"See?"

I climbed under the sheets too, then moaned softly when I felt the mattress and the silk around me. The sheets tickled my feet. I felt like I was on a vacation.

"Gosh I never want to get up", I mumbled and I made him chuckle again. "Can I snuggle?"

"Yes."

He reached out and turned off the light with the switch which was next to his bed, then as I snuggled to him, he wrapped his arms around me. We spent a few seconds in silence as the mattress calculated and adjusted itself. And when it was done, I felt like I was lying on the most wonderful bed, ever.

"Ellie."

"Yes?"

"Everything will be fine."

I smiled and nuzzled to his neck.

"Thank you", I whispered before I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had more time on my laptop as I actually thought I would have, so I quickly wrote down the next one!  
> Hope you like it. I definitely enjoyed. <3

Morning came all too soon.

I noticed he was already up and wasn't present neither in the bed nor in the room, but I was so cozy I curled up under the sheets with closed eyes and a smile on my face.

His scent. I was wrapped up in his scent. And I loved it.

"Are you awake?" I heard his voice from his doorstep.

"Uhum." I didn't move at all.

"Ellie, we have thirty minutes to get to the medbay. You need to get up."

"Nooo", I whined and he chuckled.

"Come on."

I sat up, reluctantly. I ran a hand in my disheveled hair, making it even more disheveled. Oh damn. He was already in his uniform, his hair perfect, his everything – perfect. As usual. And I was sitting on his bed like this.

I blushed.

"I'll go get dressed", I mumbled.

"Good."

He walked back in his living room and I followed him silently. He tapped his tablet again once he sat on his sofa, and I smiled to myself as I picked up my bag in which I've had my own uniform.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, then made my bun and put the hat on top of my head. There, much better. I joined him just in the moment when he put his gaberwool coat on.

"We can leave your bag in my office", he said, "I'm afraid there's not much time before I have to go to the medbay, and I'd like you to be there."

"Yes, sir."

He seemed to be a bit nervous. We made our way out – doors locking behind us, letting me know that I would not get in here if he didn't want me to – and we stopped in his office where I left my bag in the refresher, then we walked down to the medbay. As we stood in the lift, again, silently, I picked up his mood; he seemed he was nervous, but since we weren't alone at this time, he didn't say anything. Officers and cadets came and went and I got myself busy with watching them going about their day. They didn't say a word to Hux, only saluted. Maybe they didn't receive the message yet.

As we arrived in the medbay, the black woman was already waiting for us. She smiled at me first before she saluted to the General.

"Sir, everything is ready."

"Good, then let's get this over with." He turned to me and glanced down at me with a half smile on his face. "Just remember what did I say yesterday."

I smiled back up at him. _Everything will be alright._

"I will, sir. Good luck."

"I don't need good luck, Ellie", he chuckled quietly, "the Order has the best surgeons."

I watched him as he walked away with the doctor and I couldn't help but feel that certain lump in my throat.

I sat down at the chairs next to the wall and got my tablet out to see if he had messages. He only received reactions to the message we sent out earlier; stating that they'd wait for him to return and whatever the problem was, they hoped it'd get sorted out effectively.

**Where are you now? I just read Hux ended up in the medbay. You're not at your desk.**

I stared at the message. Oh no. Not him.

_Why are you asking where am I, sir?_

Kylo Ren seemed he would not give up easily.

**I'd bet you're in the medbay. I'm heading there, now.**

Oh no!

_Sir, I really need to take care of his messages. I need to be prepared once he gets back._

**I'll only bother you for ten minutes.**

My palms started to sweat. Ten minutes with Kylo Ren sounded like eternity.

_Alright._

**So, where are you?**

_In the medbay, sir._

**Gotcha.**

I sighed as I continued to check the messages and started to make list, in prioritical order, as the General asked. It really wasn't long before Kylo showed up in his full battle armour and black mask. He stopped right before me. I got up and saluted.

"Good morning, Commander Ren", I said quietly. I felt he was staring at my face. Then he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the medbay. "No, wait! I need to stay there…"

"I'll be quick", his mechanical voice sent a shiver down my spine. He opened up a small room which had cleaning equipment in, then closed the door and effectively blocked my only way out. He got his helmet off and dropped it before he cupped my face. I froze completely after I raised my hands as a sign of fear and despair. One of my hands still had my tablet in. "Ellie…"

_Okay… be brave, be brave. Be as brave as Hux. You can say no._

"Please sir", I mumbled. "Would you ple—"

I never got a chance to tell him 'please release me'. His thick lips caught mine in a desperate way. He was kissing hard and I moaned as I tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let me.

"I want you", he panted on my lips and panic froze me. I accidentally dropped my tablet.

"Kyl—"

He pushed me up against the wall and I've had no way to wriggle out of his grip. He kissed me again, effectively shutting me up before one of his hands travelled lower and slipped it between my thighs. I squealed and tried to pull away, my hands pushing his arm, but he probably didn't feel anything of it.

" ** _NO!_** " I cried out when I could finally break away from him. "I don't want it! No! Stop. Please!"

"Stop?" He echoed and pulled away to look at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Stop touching me. Please!"

He suddenly withdrew. I felt guilty and humiliated, I was red and shaking.

"What's wrong?"

I felt tears in my eyes. I looked away from his face.

"I'm terrified of you. I'm afraid you'd hurt me again. I was in so much pain! And I don't want it."

"So what Hux said", his voice sounded it was threatening. I trembled on my spot and didn't dare to look at him. "Was true?"

I closed my eyes.

"Yes."

"You don't want me near you?"

"I don't."

"Fine."

I didn't look up, but I heard he left the small room. I sighed a breath of relief. Was it so easy, really? I almost couldn't believe it. I picked up my tablet an wandered back to the medbay; I still felt dizzy from the encounter.

Twenty minutes later the black woman showed up with a smile on her face.

"The surgery was successful. We removed all of the bad cells. He's asleep now and in intensive care for today, but you may see him if you want to."

"I can?" I mumbled, surprised.

"He specifically asked us to let you see him, even if he was in intensive care, so yes, you can." She smiled. "He might wake up soon, though, and he could be a little bit different than usual due to the drugs."

"Okay, I understand."

"Right. This way."

I hugged my tablet to myself and followed her in the intensive care. There were many beds, but only one was occupied — on which he was lying. Machines beeped quietly around him; his left hand had an IV in it. I stared at it, bewildered. No gloves. And he also had white PJs on, which was weird. Everything was so white. And his hair, in contrast, well… it was beautiful. He looked so peaceful.

"Tell me when he wakes up and I'll bring food. He should be very hungry by then." The doctor showed me a button. "Call me with that."

"Okay."

Then, she left us.

I smiled to myself as I watched him sleep. There was something very peaceful about him; the way he was lying there on his back, with a content expression on his face. I wondered if he was dreaming at all, and if he did, what was it about. My eyes found his left hand again. His fingers were so long, and I could see the veins running up to his arm. I've spent so many minutes just watching his hand, fingers and wrist I didn't even notice his eyes were open.

"Ellie." I looked up at him, surprised. He was smiling, but this was a different smile than the ones he usually had on. It seemed a bit… sheepish. But he remembered my name and it could be only a good sign. "I was thinking… what do you say… we go on a vacation?"

"Vacation?" I asked, surprised as I pressed the doctor calling button.

"Yeah…" Hux's green eyes wandered up on the ceiling and he still had that sheepish smile on his face. "On a planet. With lakes. I am thinking how would you look… in a bikini." I blushed but he wasn't paying any attention to me at the moment. He glanced at his hand. "Wow, what's this?"

"It's an IV."

"Why?"

"Because you need it."

"Whyyy?"

"Don't fiddle with your IV, sir."

"I don't want it."

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well you need it, so leave it."

"Stop me then." At his whine, I grabbed his hands and he finally stopped playing with it. "Your fingers are so warm", he pointed it out. "You have so small… nails…"

"I am smaller than you."

"Yeah." He glanced up at me again. I noticed his pupils were a bit wider than usual. "I like you. I wouldn't mind having you in my bed every day. Oops, that didn't sound right, huh? Eh." I decided I wouldn't say anything to this, just continued blushing. "And I was so stupid I haven't kissed you yet."

"Well", I cleared my throat just when the black doctor came in.

"Awake so soon? Good." She walked over to us and checked the monitors. "Everything seems to be fine. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Geez she thinks I can't count?" Hux wondered.

"Sir, concentrate. How many fingers?"

"Four."

"Good. What's your status?"

"General Hux of the First Order. It's ridiculous I am not Grand Marshal…"

"Alright. When did you come in the medbay?"

"I was here with Ellie 5 minutes before 8. She sits there by the way."

"Grab this apple for me." The doctor made him hold an apple, which he did, without a problem. "Okay, toss it in your other hand."

"And why?? Is this the kind of job you people do here? Asking patients to entertain you?"

I couldn't help but giggle at his snarky comments. I saw the doctor smiled, too.

"I need to see how's your coordination, sir."

"Sir, siiir, siiiiiir." He started tossing the apple from one hand to the other without even looking at it. "Remove this ridiculous thing from my hand", he complained, "it's uncomfortable."

"It needs to stay for today."

"Whyyy??"

"In case some sort of emergency happens."

"You said I was fine!!"

The doctor took the apple from him.

"I'll bring some food, you must be hungry."

"Why take the apple then??"

The doctor laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's my colleague's. But I will bring you something else to compensate you."

"Well I could eat this pillow at the moment so do hurry it up."

As the doctor turned away, I saw she almost burst out laughing. I've had a hard time not to laugh, myself.

"You're so beautiful when you smile", he tilted his head and observed my face. "Did you know that? I was so envious of Max yesterday."

"How do you know his name?"

"I heard you say 'Max, it's terrible!'"

"Yes, well… his jokes were terrible." I smiled.

"But you still laughed. It hurt. Because you never laugh like that with me."

"Sir…" I mumbled quietly. I had no idea it hurt him. "Our relationship is more about work these days, right?"

"Oh no", he gasped. "I just remembered."

"What is it?"

"They cut my hair." He reached back with his right hand and stared forward, terrified. "Oh no! They really did! They cut my hair off!"

"I'm sure they only shaved it just a little to—"

"Shaved it??" He cried. The doctor just came back with a tray full of food. Hux sat up. It surprised me. "You shaved my hair??!"

"Yes, just a little bit. It was needed so we could get to the—"

"Fix it!"

"Sir, it's just hair, it'll grow back with time."

"There's a bald part on the back of my head where I don't even see! It must look ridiculous!"

"Well believe it or not, I made special care not to make it look like there's a 'bald part' there. If you stroke your hair down as usual, nobody notices it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She put the tray in his lap. "Now eat."

"Okay."

She left the room again and I watched Hux eat. He really had a good appetite at the moment, because he destroyed half of the contents of the tray in a few minutes. He reminded me of Kylo for a second.

"What sort of a joke did he say which made you laugh so much? I can't think of anything else but your face as it literally illuminated the entire damned room. And it was a big room, to boot. How do you do that?"

I decided I'd ignore the rest of his ranting after his first question. I was very sure he'd remember this, and he'd be very upset about the things he said just now, to me. I smiled at him.

"The joke he said? Hmm. What do you do when you're cold?"

"I don't know, put on another coat?"

I giggled.

"No. You stand in the corner."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's 90 degrees."

He stared at me with furrowed brows for a few seconds.

"This really was a terrible joke."

"Yes, I know", I giggled, because his expression was priceless.

"Haha. Hahaha." As he imitated laughing, I couldn't stop giggling myself. "Do you think it's funny?"

"Your face is, sir."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing, it's just… it's different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know", I shrugged. "I think I find you… cute."

"Cute, arrgh. You're telling me this for the second time. Well from the two of us, you are cute, Ellie, and I am a horrible person you should avoid."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I will not avoid you."

"Good. I was counting on you."

He finished eating. He destroyed everything on his tray. I grabbed it and wanted to take it out when he got a hold of my wrist.

"No, don't go."

"I'll just take this outside."

"No, please, don't go."

My smile faded a bit.

"Why?"

"I've always hated medbays. I've hated intensive care even more. I don't want to be alone. I want you to stay."

I put the tray on my empty chair, then sat on the edge of his bed.

"Okay. I won't go anywhere."

"I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you wouldn't be here when I wake up."

"I just told you I won't go anywhere."

"But sooner or later you'd need to go to your quarters."

"No, if you tell the doctor that you want me to stay", I shrugged. "I'd get a bed and a PJ to sleep here. If you want me to."

"I want you to."

"Okay", I said softly. He pulled on my hand and he quietly whined. "What is it, now?"

"Hug."

"I'm not sure we sho—"

"Huuuuug."

"Sir, I don't think you'd want the other workers to know that… you know."

"Know what?"

"That we…"

"That we what?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Dating."

"Are we dating??"

I blinked at him confused.

"I think so."

"I didn't even know we were!" He gasped. "I haven't even kissed you yet."

"Well, you can, once you're out of here."

"Can I?"

"I just said you can."

"Yesss!"

I laughed quietly again. He kept stroking my fingers before he dosed off.

Gosh I hope he won't remember this.

 

Well. He did.

Once the drugs wore off he couldn't stay away from work. We were escorted to the infirmary after the first day, and I was free to stay with him as he requested. Though, he was like his own old self and he very carefully did not mention anything which happened after he woke up, I felt he was nervous about it. He must've found his reactions embarrassing, even if he was under the influence of drugs.

I had to retrieve his own tablet from his office on which he worked in the upcoming few days. He refused to rest. The doctors made various tests to see how did he react to the surgery, and everything seemed to be surprisingly fine with him. He was very strong. I couldn't help but feel proud about it.

"Ellie", he grumbled as he was staring at his tablet.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry for the things I've said when I first woke up. I was embarrassed to bring it up until now… but I feel so guilty that I have to apologise."

"It's okay, sir. Don't think about it."

He sighed.

"It's hard not to. I was ridiculous."

"Sir, you were drugged. I'm very sure I'd be even more embarrassing if it happened to me. So let's not be anxious about it."

"Hm." I saw from the corner of my eyes he glanced at me. I pretended I was really interested in the message I just received. "But, well… are we dating, really?"

I blushed at my tablet.

"Yes."

"Good", he cleared his throat.

I smiled silently and still stared at the message.

**Stop ignoring me, you're my subordinate, Ellie. And you will be mine again.**

I swallowed nervously before I deleted Kylo's message. I never told Hux about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But... _work!_ " He gestured to his tablet.  
> "No, _**rest**_ ", I pointed at his bed.

A week passed which he spent in his hospital bed (and I in mine a meter away from him), but basically he was just sitting in that bed and was working at 100%. Sometimes he rested his tablet in his lap for a few minutes and closed his eyes to rest. This usually ended up in a nap. I gently took the tablet from him when this happened, and made sure it wouldn't wake him up.

Which, of course, made him displeased.

"But why don't you wake me up?"

He asked for the third time in the past week alone. He knew why, but he kept asking. Maybe he thought I'd change my mind.

"You need to rest. Doctor's orders." I shrugged as I drank some of my sweet smoothie. "And you only had a little nap."

"How little?"

"Two hours."

"Ellie!"

"You didn't miss anything, sir."

"But... _work!_ " He gestured to his tablet.

"No, **_rest_** ", I pointed at his bed.

He pressed his lips together.

"I certainly got more than what I bargained for when I hired you to be my assistant."

"Yes, you did. And it's good for you."

I finished my smoothie and leaned back in the chair. I glanced at my tablet's screen.

**I hate it when you're ignoring me.**

**Just message back something.**

**I see you're online!**

**You're always online.**

**Ellie.**

**There. I haven't written or uttered this word to anyone in a real long time:**

**Please.**

**Come on.**

**I just want to be with you.**

**Why is it so hard to understand?**

**Okay, what I wrote that one time sounded a bit harsh.**

**I know I scared you, but I didn't mean it like that.**

**Answer me.**

**Now.**

**Please!**

I exited the conversation and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hux asked and I glanced up at him.

"Hmm? Nothing."

"I see something is off. Your eyebrows knit on your forehead and you hang your lips in a pout while you bite them, when something worries you. So you can't trick me. What's wrong?"

"Kylo", I blurted out.

His expression told me he didn't expect this answer and he also was slightly angry to hear me say this name.

"He doesn't understand, does he?"

"No. I think he's straight obsessed."

Hux sighed as he leaned back against his pillow.

"Do you want me to deal with him?"

I smiled at his offer.

"No. Ignoring him works, at the moment. I simply don't answer him."

"This might make him angry."

"But why?" I whined. "I told him right in his face that I wanted him to stop…"

"Face to face?" Hux interrupted me. I blushed at the speed of light. "When?"

"Well… after you left for your surgery, he came here to meet me…"

"Did he go out of line? Was he violent?"

I thought that everything was written on my face anyway, because as soon as he asked his questions his eyes darkened even before I even uttered my answer.

"Yes. He did go out of line… he wasn't violent, but…"

"And ever since then? Is he harrassing you through messages?"

"Yes."

"We'll need to do something about this."

"No need… I'm causing you enough trouble as it is."

He arched his brow so high I thought it'd fall off of his forehead.

"You're not causing me any trouble, Ellie. Besides, I'm in your debt. If you never persuaded me to come here, I'd still suffer from pain." He picked his own tablet up before he glanced at mine. "Maybe you could block him. He'll have to send messages to me if he wants to communicate with me through you. He'll realise this sooner or later, but this way he wouldn't be able to pester you anymore."

"Do you think that would stop him?" I wondered.

"We'll see. If not, I can give him a piece of my mind again."

I unlocked my screen. By now, because of his flow of messages I simply put my tablet on non-sound, non-vibrate mode. And his name immediately popped up again.

**Ellie please**

**I can't get you out of my head**

**I need to see you**

**Talk to you**

**Hold you**

**Please don't ignore me**

**Just message me back**

I tapped his name. A little menu popped up. And I tapped **Block**. The question appeared and I bit my lip.

**Are you sure you want to block Kylo Ren?**

**Yes                             No**

"Just do it, Ellie", Hux said quietly, "it'll be fine. I promise."

I smiled as I looked up at him. He must've seen I was hesitating and afraid, and he didn't waste a second to encourage me. I tapped **Yes**.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, now that I blocked him, will he know immediately?"

"Basically, he doesn't see that you blocked him. He'll probably think that you simply don't message him back. The basic messaging system is made to avoid complications; it's best if the blocked one doesn't know they are."

"But then he'll think I'm just not replying."

"He might figure it out you blocked him, though. If he wants to start a video call, he wouldn't be able to. Ren, sadly, is not stupid. But let's hope he gets the point."

"And if he doesn't?"

Hux hummed as he thought for a few seconds.

"Then I'll have to take things further. Let's not worry about that now." He hid a yawn behind his hand. I smiled. Even if it bothered him that I thought of him like that, I still thought he was cute. "I'd like to ask for something."

"Yes, sir?"

Before he replied, he glanced down at his tablet as if he found something fascinating.

"Umm... would you bring me a smoothie?"

"The kind I just finished?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I got up and I saw he glanced up at me. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll hurry", I reassured him and I could've sworn his cheeks got a little bit of colour.

"I know."

I fetched him a smoothie only to see he fell asleep again when I arrived. I smiled to myself as I slipped the tablet out of his gentle hold. He moved his head a bit at that, and sighed.

"Ellie..."

I glanced at his face, but he was still asleep. I sat back on my chair and continued reading and replying to messages.

I was so delighted Kylo's name never popped up again.

 

On the next day the doctor finally let him leave the infirmary. I was happy to know I'd be back at my usual desk; sitting all day long on a single chair wasn't really comfortable all the time. But that also meant I'd need to go back to my quarters. And sleep alone.

It seemed he was thinking about that, too, because in the second we entered his office, he turned to look at me with a serious expression.

"Listen, I wouldn't want to talk about this during the work hours but I really need to know if... if you're available, tonight."

I felt warmth creeping up on my face.

"Yes. I am available, sir."

"Good. Then... what do you think, would you..." Hux furrowed his brows. He was visibly struggling and I didn't want to make it easier for him yet, so I just waited patiently. "I'd, hmm... like to invite you in my chambers. Would you like to come?"

"Yes", I smiled.

"And, would you... would you like to stay?"

"Yes."

"I mean, until morning."

He nearly made me laugh, but I didn't want to embarrass him.

"For as long as you want me to."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. If you asked me to stay with you in your quarters from now on, I'd say yes."

He hesitated a bit. Hux probably analysed the risks of that — given the fact how this situation made him uncomfortable, even though he wanted to talk about it, and I also knew he wanted to be with me, well... he must've realised that at some point, he'd need to open up to me more, and that'd happen much earlier if I stayed with him every day... every night... maybe it was a bit scary for him. But it was up to him to decide.

"Maybe, hmm... we could... you could try and stay for, say, two nights? Then maybe, we could spend two nights seperately?"

I nodded reassuringly. Having breaks to think through things seperately did sound good.

"That's a wonderful idea, sir. Being together and also giving each other some time alone sounds great."

 _For now,_ I thought.

"Okay." He cleared his throat and ran a hand in his already perfectly smooth hair. "Then it's settled. Let's get to work."

I've spent my entire day daydreaming how will it be to spend the night at his chambers. Again. I couldn't stop thinking about his bed, which was funny in a way that I didn't even think of anything particularly naughty which we'd do in it. I was just wondering of sleeping, safely, peacefully, in his arms, and this thought made me smile like an idiot for hours.

When I had my lunch break, I finished my lunch and brought him a smoothie which he had in the infirmary. It seemed to me he liked it, and I knew it'd do him some good. He looked a bit surprised at it.

" _Nutrition_ ", I emphasised as I put the smoothie and his usual coffee on his desk. "Important."

He blinked tiredly at his screen. It seemed to me he could've used a nap right about now. He must've gotten used to it in the medbay since his surgery. But of course, he wouldn't, so I didn't push it. Maybe the coffee would help.

"Thank you. I haven't eaten anything yet."

I stared at him.

"I'm sorry sir, did I hear right you said you haven't had anything yet?"

I saw in the way he closed his eyes he must've thought **_oh shit_**.

"You heard me right. I have too much to think about right now."

" _Sir_."

"I'll drink this smoothie then maybe have a proper lunch an hour later."

" **Sir.** "

"I'll be fine, Ellie."

" **General Hux.** " My voice got just a little bit louder, and he looked up at me a wee bit annoyed and slightly ashamed. "It is one thing to skip breakfast, sometimes I skip it too, but you _really_ need food. You still haven't recovered completely. You're risking your health."

"I just told you I'd have a lunch later."

We stared at each other. Then I arched a brow.

"Have you even ordered yourself lunch?" At my question, he sighed. I raised my voice a bit again. "Have you, General??"

"No! I haven't! I've had no breaks since we talked in the morning."

"I thought you'd finally take care of yourself now that you're out of the infirmary—"

"Well, I do!"

"...but you clearly can't do that, so maybe I should tell your doctor to put you back in the infirmary."

What a stubborn man! He gritted his teeth in defiance but put his gloved hands on his face as he surrendered. He knew I was right. And he knew I only wanted to help him.

"Fine, then bring me something."

"Alright."

I walked down to the canteen again and got him something to eat. Something with enough fibre and vitamins. Lots of veggies and some fruits. I happily paid for it. When I arrived, and he saw I really brought him food, he grimaced.

"If I notice you left only just one bite", I threatened and he rolled his eyes.

"I will eat it all."

"Good."

I watched him as he started to eat.

"You can leave, you know. I can take care of this."

"Seeing your defiance I'd rather stay. I don't want that food to end up in the trash."

He gave me an _are you serious_ look.

"You might want to sit down, then", he remarked dryly.

"Thank you, sir", I smiled sweetly at him and I sat on the metal chair.

I still watched him eat and he continued to silently eat the contents of his tray. After a few minutes though, he got bored and he picked up his tablet to continue reading. I watched how his green eyes read each line, the pale blue light illuminating his face as he chewed with closed mouth and I could see the muscles move even in his temple. He may put his annoyance he felt towards me into his chewing. I wasn't sure.

I didn't want to look away from his face in the near future. So I didn't. He only looked at me twice, and I noticed his lips curved up a bit, but he said nothing.

"There", he grumbled as he pushed away the tray and picked up his coffee. "I ate it all."

"I'm exceptionally proud of you, sir", I got up and got his now empty tray in my hands. "Very well done!"

"Ha-ha, stop being so sarcastic."

He leaned back in his seat with his tablet in his left, his coffee in his right and moved his right leg across his left. _Damn._

"I'm not sarcastic, I'm really proud of you. Don't forget the smoothie."

"Uhh, I'm full."

"Later, then."

"Alright." When the door opened for me as I left, I heard he murmured. "Thanks, Ellie."

I brought the tray back down then sat at my desk to continue my work.

After his last meeting with a Lieutenant, he wandered to my desk and started to tap on it with his gloved fingers. I glanced up at him.

"I guess we're done."

"Yes", I sighed and immediately shut my unit off.

"Are you sure about tonight?"

"Absolutely. Let me just grab some clothes and I'll meet you at the first card sweeping point."

He looked at me in such a serious way as I got up. I wondered what was on his mind.

"Good idea."

"Can I have a shower there? Because if not, I can take care of it in my quarters."

He smiled at me in a way that it heated up my face.

"Of course you can have a shower, Ellie."

"Alright. I'll go, then."

"Do hurry."

I smiled to myself like an idiot as I hurried to my quarters. I packed two sets of uniforms, PJs, toothbrush, underwear… I also put my tablet in before I hurried back. I would've hurried anyway, but the way he said 'do hurry' gave me a reason to almost _fly_. I bypassed Hula and I nervously smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" At her question, I walked faster. "Ellie! With a bag!"

"Shut up!" I yelled back before I disappeared around the corner.

"Teeell meee!"

"Lateeer!"

I made it up at our meeting point in a surprisingly short time. He still had his (rather beautiful) nose in his tablet.

"Hello? Are you working?" I asked when he didn't look up.

"Oh, no." He quickly put it away and glanced at me. "Of course not."

He did. I knew. We went through the safety doors and I was delighted that we didn't meet anyone else.

"You can go use the refresher. I'll prepare some dinner." I stopped in the middle of my movement as i lowered my bag on his sofa. What? Did he say he'd prepare dinner? I saw he dropped his gaberwool coat on the sofa next to my hand. "Ellie? Are you there?"

His amused tone made me blush again.

"Yes, I just never imagined you can cook."

"Only when it is absolutely necessary, though. But I want to repay your kindness."

"Meaning you'd put a plate full of food and tell me I won't get up unless I ate it all?" I joked as I straightened myself and glanced at him.

His grin was contagious.

"Precisely."

"How mean."

"You don't even know."

"Say…" I glanced down at my bag. "Should I be in my PJs already?"

"If that's more comfortable for you, then yes."

"But you'll still be in your uniform."

"And is it a problem?"

"I'll feel… underdressed."

I blushed at his laugh.

"Should I go in the refresher first, then?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Okay. But leave the cooking to me."

"Understood, sir."

And so we quickly made turns in the refresher. I felt much better in my PJs; I wasn't so… restricted in it. And Hux seemed less formal, too, though his hair was still perfectly aligned. I hoped I'd see his morning hair tomorrow, finally. Somehow, I should wake up before him. When I walked in his small kitchen area he was done preparing the food. Warm veggies and some fried meat with some sort of sweet sauce I've never had before. I examined my plate with a surprised expression as we were sitting at the small table in his kitchen.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Everything tastes different than in the canteen."

"Well. My fridge has some better quality foods."

"Is it a General privilige?" I teased as I glanced up at him.

"Yes."

"How quaint."

We ate a bit in silence, but I felt his eyes on me the entire time. I felt I made him nervous.

"So, Ellie." I glanced up at him when he talked, but instead of continuing his thoughts at once, he cleared his throat. "If I remember correctly, but it could've been a dream… you said that I could, uh…" He ate a piece of meat to gain some time. I kept smiling at him and again, waited patiently. It was such a strange thing to see and hear, him, not finding the words and searching for excuses to postpone embarrassing sentences. But we both knew he'd sooner or later swallow that bite and that he would need to continue his sentence and I wanted him to say it, so I let him take his time. "After I came out of the infirmary, I could…"

As he glanced down on his plate again, I chuckled quietly.

"Kiss me", I helped him out and he nodded without looking at me. "Yes. It wasn't a dream. I told you that you could kiss me, if you wanted."

"And, um… do you want me to do that?"

"Absolutely." My reply only seemed to make him more anxious. "But I'm not forcing anything. If you want to take it slow, then we'll take it slow. I'm happy with just being around you, too."

"No, I… I've wanted to do it. For… for a long time."

"Okay."

"But I'm not sure how to."

"I think you're thinking too much about it."

"Maybe."

"Then stop."

"It's not like I can push a button in my skull and switch it off, you know?"

I shook my head and finished my food after he did. He got up and put our plates away, then I got to my feet too. I could feel the tension building between us and I started to get excited. Okay… here goes.

"Should I do the first step?" I asked when I saw his expression.

"Yes, that would be best."

I stepped closer and his eyes never left mine. Despite the lights in the kitchen, his pupils were so wide. I reached out and touched his hands; finding them very warm and a bit shaky, but soft and strong at the same time.

"Actually", he sucked in a deep breath through his mouth, "I, umm..."

"Why", I whispered as I leaned closer, "are you..." I could feel his warm breath on my lips, "thinking?"

I gently kissed his lips. They were warm and surprisingly soft. I wanted to trace my fingertips over his mouth. My hands gently squeezed his fingers as he kissed back. Once the ice sort of broke, it turned out he wouldn't let me dictate anything. The depth of our kiss, the amount of tongue used, even the distance between our bodies. He pulled me in, very close, turned his head and went down for a tongue battle so passionate that I was out of breath quickly.

It was evident he won. And when it became clear to both of us, it was him who pulled away with a smile of triumph on his face.

I knew, in that moment, that I wanted to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~!!!!!4!!!44!!4!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, so _fluffy!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not with this chapter. <3

"I love this bed", I whispered and I heard he chuckled above me.

"Maybe I should buy you a mattress like this to your quarters?"

"Yes! Yes please! I'd be so grateful!"

"Grateful?"

"I'd bring you smoothies every day after that!"

"Hmm, tempting", he teased and I giggled. We stayed in quiet for a while in the dark. I felt he moved his hand and touched my cheek. I blushed under his fingers and I was so glad I didn't see his expression now. His finger was so delicate, the touch was so light it could've melted me. "Your skin is so soft."

"And your touch is so gentle."

He hummed, then slipped his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up a bit. He planted a soft kiss on my lips. I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, just… it just felt good."

"Then I'll do it again."

And he did. I shuddered again.

"I should've done this ages ago", he muttered.

"Yes, you should've", I teased.

"You're so different when we're alone like this", I mumbled as I reached up too to touch his face. The skin on his chin was surprisingly smooth. My fingertips travelled further up and I finally could touch his lips. I traced a line, slowly, on his lower lip, and I felt his warm breath on my hand. "I just wish everyone could see this side of you."

"Why?" He muttered as he slowly breathed in.

"Because they think you're always angry at them."

His hand touched mine and he kissed me softly. I hummed in his lips. I loved the noise our lips made when we parted them.

"Do you really want to share my calmness which I only let you see, hear and feel, with other people?" He whispered against my cheek.

"On second thought... no."

My reply made him smirk. I felt it on my face. It was unbelievable how close he was. My heart beat in my throat.

"You're making me feel so different", he admitted. "I want to keep you safe."

"Is it a strange feeling?"

"You can't even imagine." He stroked my face, then ran his fingers in my hair. Goosebumps ran down on my back and arms and I shuddered under his touch, nearly purring like a happy little kitten. "My subordinates come and go, Ellie. They serve the First Order, they work for me, then they're... just gone. They move or I do, from ship to ship. In all honesty, I do not care about them." His lips brushed against my forehead. He ran his hand in my hair again and I relaxed. "But I care about you. I want you to stay around me. It's a first."

"Well, I never thought myself I'd like to take care of General Hux, The Great, myself", I smiled softly.

"Were you afraid of me?"

"Very."

"But why?"

"Because you're so serious."

He chuckled.

"I have to be, or my men and my enemies won't take me seriously."

"For how long have you been doing this?"

"A very long time, Ellie."

I wondered a bit, then stroked his cheek and I suddenly remembered his sideburn, so I gently stroked it, too. It felt soft against my fingers, as soft as his hair.

"Do you have a planet to return to?"

"Not really, no", he mumbled. "I've been travelling in the Unknown Regions for so long; I was born on the Arkanis, but haven't been there for decades. And you? Do you have a home planet?"

"No", I sighed. "I've lost my mum to an illness. I left. Never looked back. The Order is my life, now."

"I'm sorry about your loss", he stroked my cheek.

"It's okay. It happened a very long time ago."

"Why did you join?"

"My planet aligned with the Empire in the old days. It was forced to turn after the battle of Endor, but you could still hear whispers which meant many there were still loyal to the other side. When the First Order came to be known, it sent a ship, disguised — but everyone knew where did it belong —, with medicine and food to our planet. To win us for themselves."

"Yes, we used to do that", he wondered quietly.

"Well that ship was blown up by the New Republic's soldiers. My mother could've been cured if the medicine were given to us. By the time the next shipment arrived, it was too late."

He silently stroked my hair for a while. I relaxed in his hold, feeling safe.

"So you're with us because of revenge", he whispered.

"Yes. Many people who joined willingly tell stories like this. I'm not one of a kind." I lowered my hand to his back and he shuddered under my touch. I smiled faintly. "And why do you hate them so much?"

"Well, apart from their obvious arrogance and lies they're spreading? When I was around five, they besieged the Arkanis and we had to flee so we wouldn't end up as prisoners."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

He pulled a bit away and pushed himself up on his elbow. He clicked something on and I was blinded by the light which suddenly illuminated his room. I quickly hid my face in his chest with a whine. We've been in the dark for at least half an hour and my eyes got used to it.

"Sorry, but I had to see your face", he mumbled quietly above me and I heard he was smiling. I had to blink a few times before I could glance up at him, still squinting. He waited until he was sure I could see well. "Ellie..." He cleared his throat with his lips pressed together before he continued. "The First Order is really important to me."

"Yes, I know."

I reached up to touch his face. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and smiled a bit when I saw he closed his eyes for a few moments, appreciating my touch. That was the second I noticed even his eyelashes were ginger.

"I mean, it's my life."

"I know", I repeated when our eyes met.

"So if you feel like I'm drifting away or something, it's not because of you..."

"I know", I stroked his cheek. His sideburn tickled my palm. "The First Order is the first in your life, and I accept that. It's okay. Just tell me if you need a break."

"A break?"

"Yes, if, say, you're too tired of company and want to be alone, or when you're too stressed to talk or something."

"Alright. Thank you."

"No problem."

"I also would like to ask you something else..."

"Yes?"

"Let's keep our relationship between us, alright?"

I nodded a few times and I grinned like a child. _Secret, so secret-y._

"Of course."

"But really don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Not even your friends."

"I only talk to Hula and you don't have to worry, I'll keep your identity in secret."

He cocked a brow.

"Only my identity?"

I blushed as I giggled.

"Well I could tell her a few details..."

"What details?"

I gently traced his lower lip with my thumb.

"Details like... he cooks well... and he's handsome... and his voice is mmmn~"

"My voice?" He asked back with a chuckle.

"Yes, I like to listen to your voice. It calms me down."

 _It's bloody sexy_ , I thought, but didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Hmm. Maybe. But I'm not handsome."

"Handsome _aaand_ his kisses are amazing."

He cocked a brow. I giggled again and I felt my face literally radiated heat.

"Oh really?"

He leaned down and kissed me softly. I made a happy quiet noise and my hand slipped down from his cheek, across his neck, to his chest. His heartbeat felt a bit elevated, but it was so nice to be able to feel it under his PJ.

"But", he said after he pulled away. I glanced up at him, totally mesmerised. I thought he always kissed a piece of my soul out of my body and he took it with him wherever he went, making me follow him through anything and anywhere. "You won't tell her that I am ginger, right?"

"Awww",  I whined, "that is the best part of the entire secret-boyfriend thing!"

He furrowed his brows a bit.

"Boyfriend?"

He wasn't even pointing out that his gingerness was the best part, he picked up that word and it made me so warm from the inside.

"Yes, boyfriend."

"Wouldn't a partner be more… fitting?"

"A partner is too impersonal for me. I could have a girl as a partner. Or a droid. But a boyfriend is like… you know."

"But... partner feels more official."

I lifted my hand up again and traced my index finger slowly across his eyebrow.

"Official?" I asked back and he hummed. "We're secret dating. It's hush-hush. Boyfriend is good."

He cocked his brow out of my reach.

"I am not a boy."

"You were a boy once. I can't call you _manfriend_ , can I?"

"Partner", he stubbornly repeated. "In crime."

I blushed at lightspeed.

"Nooow, that you say it like this... I suddenly like it more."

"Figures", he chuckled and pecked the tip of my nose. I froze. He noticed. "What?"

"You just kissed my nose."

"Your nose is cute."

I tried not to feel flattered.

"My nose is the worst part of my body."

He pecked my nose again before I could turn my head away.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is. It's... perky."

"This is why it is cute. When I first saw your face I immediately liked it."

"You're teasing me."

"Absolutely not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm serious."

I pouted. He leaned down and the tip of his nose touched mine. He made me giggle again.

"I feel so good when I can make you laugh like this", he mumbled.

"Why?" I asked curiously as he pulled away.

"Just because."

I reached up with my hands and suddenly ruffled up his hair as a compensation for him kissing my nose. I gasped. One, his hair was so _soft_. I wondered what sort of product did he use. Second, he looked absolutely astonishing like this. Third, the way he looked down at me made me squirm.

"Was it a good idea?"

"No", I whined.

"And why not?"

 ** _Because you suddenly got 100x sexier._** I chose to ignore his question.

"Your hair is so fluffy!" I ruffled it up again. He sighed, defeated and I giggled. "So, so _fluffy_!"

"Shampoo, Ellie."

"What sort of super shampoo is this?? Is it another General privilige?"

"Sort of."

"How cruel!!"

"You can use it if you want to."

"Really?"

He shrugged.

"Just tell me if we run out."

 **If _we_ run out.** I smiled.

"Okay."

"We should sleep", he mumbled, "I dare not to check the time."

"Then don't do it. Turn off the lamp and relax."

"Hmm." He clicked the lamp off and I snuggled to him with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

"Honestly, I don't really want to have dreams", I admitted. "I want to wake up as quickly as possible."

"And why is that?"

"Because reality is much more better now."

He chuckled quietly and slipped his hand around my waist, then pulled me in a hug and I relaxed against his chest.

I loved it.

 

The next day was surprisingly calm for both of us. We had sandwiches for breakfast before we went to work together and I was relaxed in the morning as I went through the new messages and organised a few meetings for him the other officers requested. He'd have a busy few days, but I was sure we'd be able to manage. When my lunch break came around, I brought him a tray of food first, with the usual black coffee and the smoothie. When he glanced up at me, there was an unusual softness in his glance.

"Thank you", he said quietly, picking up the fork and he started eating at once as he continued reading on his tablet.

"You're welcome", I smiled down at him. "I'll go have my lunch break now, sir."

"Right. Enjoy your meal, Ellie."

I went down to the canteen, sort of daydreaming. Was it even real that we were a thing, now? I saw Hula having her lunch alone. I smirked and got myself some food and sat down next to her.

"Holy macaroni! She's here!" She giggled and I giggled with her. "How does it feel like to work for General Ginger now?"

"He's okay", I smiled sheepishly and started to eat.

"Okaaay?" She echoed and I shook my head, giggling. "Where did you go to last night with that bag?"

"A sleepover", I shrugged.

"Ohh, is he nice?"

"Yes."

"Knows manners?"

"Yes."

"Is he handsome?"

"Oh kriff, yesss!"

"Was it the MatchMaker which got you together?" I nodded at her question. "Damn, I should sign myself up. I'm just too shy to get a blind date. And, knowing my luck, I'd end up with", she leaned to my ear, "Kylo Cranky Ren!"

"Believe it or not, Kylo is not that bad", I mumbled quietly.

"Isn't he?"

I blinked at my food. My appetite suddenly felt… slightly gone.

"No, he's not that bad."

"Really?"

I leaned to Hula's ear.

"He doesn't let you sleep because he always wants to… you know… but apart from that, if he's satisfied for like, ten seconds, he's okay."

"On second thought, maybe I should have a blind date with him", she grinned and I shook my head with a smile.

Except the medic, Hux and Kylo and me, nobody else knew why I was in the infirmary, and it was fine like this. I wouldn't want people to start rumours about it, so it really was best this way. We ate our food in silence after that, and when I went back to my desk I was content about myself and my life.

Everything was perfect.

Except work.

We had to stay late, so late that I had to get another tray of food for him to eat in his office. He told me to have dinner there, myself, so I walked down and quickly ate, hurrying back at my desk so I could help him with all of the messages.

A huge group of stormtroopers and officers would arrive at the Finalizer a few days later, and they needed to be registered. Some of the officers requested meetings from Hux, and vice versa; so there we had to organise a lot of things. Around seven, a commander walked in his office and I didn't hear what were they talking about, but I clearly could hear Hux was yelling. Loud. Like, very loud. For at least three minutes.

I was chewing on my lip as I continued working when the commander fled his office, and became nervous when Armitage stopped before my desk himself. He tapped on my desk a few times.

"Ellie", he muttered and I glanced up at him. "I think it'd be best if you called it a day, now."

I didn't miss he wasn't including himself. I blinked a few times, confused.

"Sir?"

"I'll take care of the rest of the work."

"No, I'd like to help you with it", I insisted, "I am okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright." He walked back to his door and pressed the button so it opened. "Ellie", I glanced at his face from my monitor. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

So we continued to work. Until 11. By that time I was so tired I nearly fell asleep, but there were still at least twenty messages. That was when he showed up again.

"Okay, it's enough for today", he told me when he saw I couldn't hold back a yawn. "Let's go."

"Do I…?"

I didn't have to finish, he smiled down at me anyway. I thought this was the first smile he flashed all day.

"Yes, come with me."

I dragged myself after him, yawning at least three times when we finally went through his security systems. We agreed I'd go to the refresher first, then him. I waited for him in his bedroom, still working from my tablet. Kinda in secret. But I couldn't hide it from him when he came in the bedroom.

"Ellie", he warned me and I quickly put down my device and glanced up at him with a smile. "You look exhausted."

"I _feel_ exhausted", I complained.

"Why didn't you lie down, then?"

He gestured to me as I sat on the edge of his bed and I shrugged.

"I wanted to wait for you."

I felt bad for having so little time with him today. He must've sensed it. He sat down next to me and took my hands in his. His touch was warm and gentle.

"When there's a lot of work, I don't want you to push yourself so hard", he muttered. "It's enough I have difficulties, I wouldn't want you to suffer the same."

"I am your assistant, and I am there to assist you." I cocked a brow and smiled.

"Yes, but…"

He cut off abruptly as I leaned to him and kissed him deeply. He softly moaned in my mouth as my tongue stroked his, then he ran a hand in my hair as I pulled away. His expression finally smoothed out.

"We need to sleep. I have to get up at 6."

"Yes, I know", I sighed, sad, thinking it was already midnight.

I hid under the sheets and he did, too. I smiled happily when he clicked the lamp off and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night", I mumbled to him and he kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Ellie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for slow uploads, but I am really... sucked into... roleplaying Kylo and Hux on tumblr... *facepalm*  
> Hope you liked this! I enjoyed it so much. x3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The bad thing is ... that I want you. Not anyone else."

The next day at work was rather hectic. We had to get up early and Hux had scheduled meetings almost all day, which resulted in me sitting at my desk in quiet. This time, he couldn't have the luxury of bringing me to his meetings.

I was occupied with the incoming messages and calls all day.

I had my lunch with my face in my tablet, so I didn't notice anything unusual that day. I felt someone sat next to me.

"Ellie", Hula said, "Ellie, we need to talk."

"Yes?" I mumbled as I shoved pasta down my throat before I wrote a message back to a Lieutenant.

"Can I go to your quarters tonight? For a sleepover?"

"Have you talked to an officer about it?"

"Sure, I was given permission. It's just… holy shit. I really need to show you something."

"Uh-huh."

She got up and left, I didn't even notice. I walked back to my desk – brought Hux lunch, just in case he forgot –, and continued working when I had an incoming message from Hux.

**Call me asap.**

I picked up my phone which sat at my desk and dialed his number.

"Yes, sir? Is something wrong?"

"Could you fetch me lunch?"

"I already did, sir. Also the usual smoothie and coffee."

"Thank you, Ellie."

"You're welcome, sir", I smiled.

"Talk to you later, then."

"Yes, sir."

I went back to work. An hour later he arrived and I could've sworn he was more pale than before.

"Food!" I told him.

"Yes", he chuckled quietly as he entered his office.

Geez, time went by very fast. Around the end of my shift, he showed up at my desk and tapped on it as his usual habit.

"So since I know you'd like to spend some time with your friend", he flashed a tired smile down at me, "I'd like you to finish your work now."

"Sir? How…?"

"She sent in a permission earlier today to me", he arched a brow. "She knew she'd need an officer's approval for spending time at your quarters, so…" Hux adjusted the glove on his left hand. "I granted permission. You should go."

"I—wow. Thank you, sir."

I shut down my unit and got to my feet. My knees hurt from sitting all day and I just realised I had to pee. Happens when I'm too focused.

"You're welcome, Ellie", he nodded. "Have a good evening."

"Thank you. You too, sir."

He shook his head a bit as he walked back to his office. I bit my lip as I looked after him as his back disappeared behind the shutting door; I had my doubts he'd have one.

I hurried to my quarters and I found Hula standing before my door.

"Bloody heck!" She gasped at the sight of me. "I've been waiting here for an hour!"

"Sorry, my shift ends an hour later. Should've told you." I punched in my code and my door opened for us. I let her go forward. "Make yourself at home."

"You know I always do!" She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Would it bother you if I had a shower and changed into something comfier?"

"Not at all. I'll jump at your fridge until you come back."

"Fine!"

I quickly had a shower, let my hair down, then dressed only in a tank top and underwear. With Hula, we usually were dressed like this. I only wore PJs at Hux because I didn't want him to know I usually slept in underwear and a tank top. I'd feel too underdressed next to him and, well… he'd see me almost naked. When I was finished and told Hula to have a shower herself, she came back dressed the same.

"Okay you just neeeeeeeed to see this." She powered up her tablet while I fetched ourselves a salty snack. We sat on my bed. I watched the screen of her tablet. "Look." She showed me a video of Kylo Ren; how he was swirling his lightsaber around and how he cut off anyone who got in his way. "You have to admit _this is_ sexy."

I rolled my eyes.

"He's just a man all the same."

"Yes but!"

"Hula, just because he uses the Force…"

"No, I mean… I've been watching videos like this all night yesterday and… how strong he is?"

I stared at her and she blushed deep red. I immediately knew what she wanted to know. And why did she want to talk to me about it!

"Like… in the bed?"

"Come on, give me detaiiils!"

"Holy kriff you came here just because of _this??_ " I laughed as I pointed at her tablet. "You're so horrible!"

"I want to know the risks if I sign up to the app."

"Risks? Did you know you've had the **_ENTIRE_** crew to get a blind date with and he's just **one** man??"

"Come on, just tell me, how is he like?"

"But you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Who would I tell? You're my only friend."

"Alright… fine." I was still as red as the First Order banner's background as I glanced at the masked figure on her screen. "He likes to take the lead…"

"Oh yesss!"

I laughed loud.

"Stop it!"

Suddenly, my bell rang. I felt Hula quickly put her tablet away, then picked up my sheets and covered herself. I sighed as I yanked pants on myself and got up to check who was it. I punched in my code to open my door. Then my heart nearly stopped. _Bloody kriff!_

"Kylo", I whispered to the masked man, "what the—"

"I came here yesterday and the day before that, but you didn't open your door. Where were you?"

I blushed red when he started to mumble under his helmet.

"Where I was is my business." He towered above me. I shuffled inside my quarters. Seeing a video of him killing off people and then he suddenly shows up on my doorstep – it was scary. "I am not alone and I **_will_** scream if you come **_any_** closer", I threatened.

He stopped shifting closer to me, then he slowly removed his helmet. It gave a hiss and he lowered it in his left arm.

"Is someone in your quarters?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you", I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Why aren't you replying to my messages?"

"Kylo, I told you no. Not even once. Would you just please let it go?"

"Let's just talk a little, okay?" At his quiet question, I put my hand on the panel to close the door right before him, but his expression stopped me. "No, please! Just a little, please Ellie?"

I really didn't want to let him come inside, but after all, I really wasn't alone. I sighed.

"Fine. You have five minutes."

I didn't want to let him back in my life anyway. Not after how we were together with Hux. But I wouldn't tell him that. We dated in secret and it really wasn't his business. Besides, everyone knew they didn't like each other; it could make things worse between them.

"I am genuinely sorry for every bad thing I caused you. Can you forgive me?"

I glanced up at his unmasked face. I faintly registered how handsome he was; his rosy, thick lips, his nose, which was a bit big from profile, but beautiful from front, his moles, his eyes and his eyebrows... he really was _fine_. Especially when he glanced down at me and his ebony hair fell in his eyes.

"Yes", I sighed. "I can forgive you. Consider it forgiven."

"Then..." He took a step toward me and I stepped right back, my back hitting the wall. "Could you give me some time with you?"

"As I've told you, I am seeing someone else." My tone was determined. "And I like him. I want to be with him. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

He sounded so sad. I felt so sorry for him. A moment ago I told him I was sorry, but now that I saw this expression I _genuinely_ felt sorry. I swallowed and stepped closer a bit.

"Do you want a hug?" I asked him quietly and he nodded. I shifted closer and hugged him tightly. He held me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I smiled in his black tunic. "Move on, okay? I'm just one girl. There're a whole others who'd love to date you."

"The bad thing is", he grumbled, his voice vibrating in his chest under my ear, "that I want you. Not anyone else."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I just realised I liked his scent. It was strong and manly, bittersweet, it totally fit him.

"I'm sorry", I repeated, much more honestly than earlier.

"Forget it."

He pulled away and put his helmet on. He cocked his head at the panel and I opened the door for him. He left.

My chest was so heavy. I walked back in my bedroom to catch up with Hula who stared at me with wide eyes.

"Did you hear?" I asked, already afraid of what she'd say.

"All of it."

"Damn", I rolled my eyes.

"But holy shit! He said he wants you, not anyone else. Like… whoa!"

"You should've seen his puppy eyes", I sighed.

"Now I really want to know who do you date."

I fumbled with my tank top.

"It'd be better if you did not."

She'd never let me hear the end of brushing Kylo Fucking Ren out of my life for General Pasty Ginger. But when I thought of Hux, I could only sigh and think that I've made the right choice.

 

The sleepover went well, but I've had troubles falling asleep. When I realised why, I couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Did I really miss Hux's arms so much from around myself? Was it really behind my sudden, unexpected problem? After an hour of rolling around I couldn't help but try and imagine my goddamn duvet was him, and only _that_ helped.

The next morning I got ready as quickly as I could. Hula noticed.

"Wow, are you this eager to return to work?"

"Yes", I shrugged as I combed my hair quickly and arranged it in a bun.

"Why?"

I tried my best to look unaffected.

"I just have too much work lately and I really like it that the canteen is closer to me. I can rush to have coffee before work!"

Hula didn't question this. She knew I loved coffee. But I still felt her eyes on me as I put my hat on. I smiled at her just when she was finished getting ready, too, then we left my quarters together.

I went straight to the canteen and got two coffees. One for myself, one for Hux. I was early, but I turned my unit on and started to work right away. To my surprise, Hux didn't show up on the corridor – instead, he came out of his office when my shift started.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He asked.

I glanced up at him. His spotless uniform with the gaberwool coat, his hands behind his back, his stroked back hair – why, why did this man had to be so perfect?

"I, uh… I thought you're coming later, sir."

"I've been here in the past two hours."

I blinked.

"If I may ask, sir, why?"

"I didn't sleep well."

I blinked again, like an idiot. Didn't he? Why? Maybe he had problems falling asleep just like me? Was it possible he couldn't sleep because I wasn't there with him? Because he missed me?

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sir." I put my gloved hand on the coffee I got for him, and pushed it in his direction. "I brought you a black one. It's still warm."

He reached for the coffee. His gloved fingers touched mine; I felt it through two layers of leather. I blushed deeply as he picked up the cup.

"Could you come in my office, now?" He asked lightly and I nodded.

"Of course, sir."

I got up and followed him. He stopped near me and sipped the drink, never taking his eyes off of my eyes.

"I know I stated earlier that two days together and two days seperately would be best", he begun and for some reason, he seemed nervous to me. He fumbled with the cup in his hands. "But if I wanted to be honest to myself and to you, I'd say that even one day spent alone after being with you, was a difficulty for me." I waited. He sipped his coffee again. It probably still was hot, but he seemed like voicing his thoughts were more important to him right now than a burning tongue and throat. "I am not used to this. And it was annoying. I worked late and got up early and still I couldn't help but…" He stopped for a moment. His gaze dropped to my feet, he let out a ridiculously tired sigh. "Miss you."

I smiled, because he sounded serious and honest, and the way he admitted it made my heart flutter with joy.

"I missed you too", I replied and felt I blushed up to my ears.

"Really?"

"Yes. I came in early so I could see you earlier."

He glanced up at my face again.

"That…" Hux cleared his throat. "I never thought you'd say something like this."

I chuckled quietly.

"It's true. My friend even got suspicious about me hurrying so much when I still had an hour until my shift started."

Hux sipped his coffee again. He seemed a bit less nervous.

"Alright. Then… okay, let's get through with it." He shifted a bit closer and I felt the heat on my face. Oh boy. I wanted to kiss him. Not good, not here. "Do you want to spend your night with me again?"

"Yes!"

I may have sounded too eager and too quick, because Hux finally broke out in a smile.

"Good." He hesitated for a moment. He placed his coffee on  "And do you want to spend your, hmm… future nights with me? Until one of us needs a break, that is."

Wow. That sounded like he wanted me to move to his quarters. Which had a lot of good sides! Why the heck would I say no to this?

"Yes!"

"Ellie, think it through", he smiled again.

"I already did."

He cocked a brow.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Would you like it if I kissed you now?"

I nearly fell apart at his question. I thought it was impossible to be more red than my current redness, but my face managed to burn even more.

"Yes", I whispered.

"Alright."

I flailed a bit in the next moment as his lips crashed against mine. I moaned in his lips and ran my gloved fingers in his hair and he pressed me against his door, his hands gripping my waist tightly. Holy kriff! When he pulled away I thought I'd literally melt in his arms.

"Alright", he repeated, his forehead pressed against mine, "then we'll continue this conversation tonight." His tone implied he had plans. And that made my legs shake. "Let's get back to work, now."

"Yes, we better…"

I cleared my throat when he pulled away. I watched him straighten his uniform and stroking down his hair at the back of his head before he turned away and walked back to his desk. I searched for the panel to open his door blindly, only to realise a moment later that it was on the opposite side of the door.

I've spent the day in nervous anticipation, though the work tried to take my mind off of it, it did not succeed. I brought him lunch and the smoothie and coffee as usual before I had mine and to Hula's questions to why was I so flustered, I could not answer. When the end of our shift approached and I saw that we wouldn't have as much work as we did in the past few days, I knew the time to leave for his quarters was fast approaching.

He asked me to bring him dinner and also told me to have food at the canteen, too. I figured he didn't want to spend time on eating, which made my palms sweat under my gloves. Oh boy. I wasn't a virgin. He wouldn't be the first man who'd lay his eyes upon my private parts. But when I thought of that I became so clumsy I accidentally spilled my evening tea and dropped my tray.

When we were on our way to his quarters, I could sense he was tense, but it was a different kind of tense than before. It got my palms sweaty again, and I definitely felt I was aroused. I hoped I wouldn't soak my panties, though even those were black, so it wouldn't really matter, would it? It's not that visible…

_What do I do, what do I do??_

I realised I was nervously tugging my gloves up on my hands towards my wrists again and again, just to do something with my hands. He stood perfectly still and waited for our lift to arrive to his level. I wondered what was on his mind. Did he panic like me, just hid it well?

"Ellie", he said quietly when we got out of the lift. He didn't look at me. "I have a question for you."

"Yes, sir?"

We reached the first card sweeping point.

"I'd like to know something. Will you tell me to stop if I did something you didn't like?"

His question made me even more anxious. Holy kriff, he really was planning to advance our relationship. But he didn't look at me, for which I was very grateful, because his eyes on me would distract me. Maybe he knew. And if he did, it was very sweet of him for helping me out this way.

"Yes, I will tell you to stop", I reassured him, honestly, still fumbling with my gloves as I followed him.

"And, on the other hand, if you wanted me to do something, will you tell me?"

This was an interesting question. Would I? Maybe.

"I think so", I replied quietly. "And will you do the same?"

"I'd most definitely tell you to stop something I didn't like", he looked at me and smiled. We almost reached his door. "My wishes, well… they don't really matter now. I want to focus my attention on you."

I felt like my heart skipped a beat, then it descended into my stomach and started to beat there like a crazy clock. Or a bomb.

"O-okay."

"Are you nervous?" He asked lightly as he finally opened the door for his quarters and let me go forward with a smile.

"Yes."

"Don't be." He stepped in after me. "I will take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bloody asshole, and I know it! Sue me. XD  
> What do you think, what will happen? *cackles and runs away*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C: C: C:  
> I'm sorry for being so inactive. I'm roleplaying a lot on tumblr these days.  
> Anyway, here it is! Enjoy. C;

We entered his quarters together. As soon as the door closed, his lips were on mine and he ushered me inside, guiding me with his gloved hands on my waist.

I stroked the gaberwool coat off of his form and he let me go momentarily so it'd slip off of his arms. I dropped my bag next to his sofa. Our lips never parted. My hands ran up on his chest to his shoulders, then down his arms to his hands where I removed his gloves. Then I dropped my own gloves, too, as I felt his hands around my collar. The velcro which was hidden under my collar made a loud noise in the relative silence — our lips and through-the-nose panting could be heard only, which, to me, was too arousing to bear —, then I heard and felt him pulling down the zip of my uniform. I grabbed his velcro under his collar, then I unzipped his jacket, too.

"Hnn", he moaned softly when I reached underneath his uniform, feeling another shirt under it, but undoubtedly got close to his skin.

I also had a black First Order tank top on with bra, so I wasn't surprised by his shirt. Our jackets landed on the floor.

"Boots", I breathed on his lips.

He pulled away and tore his boots off just as I did before he started his tongue battle with me again. His bare fingers reached under my tank top, pulling it, towards himself then up above. We broke away from each other again as I helped him remove it. When I pulled at his shirt with a whiny sound, he grumbled and quickly got it off.

I didn't have time to examine him, though. He cupped my face and kissed me, deep, ushering me in his bedroom, this time. He lied me down but he didn't break away, he stayed above me, lips glued to mine. I felt one of his knees between my legs. I moved my thighs apart and ran my fingers in his hair as I moaned from the surprise — he grinded his groin against mine and he was already as hard as a rock.

"I want you", he whispered when he broke away for a second.

His hair fell in his eyes as he looked at me and I felt like I'd spontaneously combust under him.

"I want you too", I whispered back and he half smiled.

He kissed me again and reached under me. I felt he successfully unhooked my bra and removed it gently. I felt like he was hesitating a bit so I got a hold of his hands and put them on my boobs.

Well. His hands were hot and big, and to know that General Hux had his hands on my boobs only made me hotter and wetter. I made a desperate noise at his kneading while his hips rolled against mine.

"I can't take it anymore", I whined, "do it, do it now, I have to feel you now, please!"

"Clothes."

His muttering let me know he couldn't communicate in whole sentences anymore, he was concentrating too much. I ran my hands in his hair as he leaned down and sucked on my neck.

"Ahhn!" I moaned.

I wrapped my legs around him and suddenly rolled him over. He stared up at me, surprised.

"What are you doing?" He blurted out and I laughed.

"Undressing my sir", I whispered as I climbed backwards, going down on him. I kissed his chest, then his belly button, then just a bit beneath that and I realised I was kissing ginger hair. As I unfastened his belt and pulled his zip, I heard he started panting. "Like a good girl."

He pushed himself up to help me free him from his trousers and when I stroked his erection through his underwear he pushed his hips up in my touch with a moan. _Kriff, he was so sexy!_ Our eyes met when I planted a kiss on his underwear, right on his bulge. He writhed under me.

"Okay", he panted, "this is the moment when I can't take it anymore, either..."

"I want to be naughty."

"...well, if you really want to", he swallowed.

He had no idea I wasn't done with him, yet. I finally freed him of his underwear... his manhood rock hard, standing proudly on it's own as I gently got a hold of his base. I licked my lips before I opened my mouth and lowered my head on him, taking it in as much as I could. He wasn't as big as Kylo, thank the stars, but he had an incredible size, too. I watched how he tilted his head back with a sexy 'aah' and gripped the sheets under his hands tightly.

"Ellie, no", he sounded desperate, "if... then I'll..."

"Mm..."

I thoroughly enjoyed seeing him like this, at my mercy, completely defeated by his own lust and my naughtiness. When he jerked his hips up again, I gently applied a little pressure on his base, knowing well my action would prevent him from reaching his orgasm. When he calmed down a bit and looked down at me, his eyes were foggy with desire.

"Come over here", he grabbed my hand and sat up, pulling me up. He kissed me before he guided me to my feet and he quickly removed the rest of my clothes, too. I blushed a deep red as I realised I was completely naked, though I had nothing to be ashamed of. And it way only fair as he was naked, too. His green eyes stared up at me for a moment before he kissed my pubic bone. "My turn."

I gasped when I felt his long fingers on the insides of my thighs as he traced a line up to my hidden spot, finding only wetness there. I remembered my promise; that I'd tell him if I wanted something. _So be it._

"Please finger me", I whispered.

"Put one of your legs on my shoulder", he replied, and I did, giving him more room to touch, taste and see me. He glanced up at me with a sly smile, then closed his eyes and leaned closer to me. His right hand ventured up, then he slipped a finger gently inside. "Mm, so wet."

I ran my hand in his hair when another finger accompanied the first. Then I felt his tongue on my clit as it started to draw circles over it.

"Oh sh—", I gripped his hair tighter when he started to move his fingers in and out, bending them when they were deep inside. "Aah, sir—"

"Armitage", he whispered before he resumed licking my clit.

"Arm— hahh— ahh yes, don't stop! Yes, there, aahh!"

I tilted my head back and shut my eyes tight. He went on and on without pause and I felt my inevitable release approaching. He didn't stop, just like I asked, and I whipped my head back and cried out as my orgasm destroyed me.

I was glad I've had my leg over his shoulder. He kept me on my feet when I wasn't sure I'd be able to do that. He removed his fingers and pushed my leg off of his shoulder, pulling me in his lap. I was still trembling.

"Oh gosh", I whimpered in his neck and held him as close as I could.

He rolled me on my back and gently got my hands off of his neck. He pushed himself up a bit.

"Look at me", he whispered above me.

I glanced up at him and he smiled as he parted my trembling legs. He slipped inside of me without any problems — I was too wet, and he was too hard. I gasped for air as I cupped his face. My heart pounded hard against my ribcage, I blushed and tears started to form in my eyes, my face distorted with lust. He slowly filled me up, his jade eyes locked with mine.

"You're..." I whimpered softly under him. "You're so... beautiful..."

His lashes fluttered for a moment before he pulled his hips away, then his right hand touched the left side of my face. This... this wasn't simply just sex. It was definitely not a 'fuck'. This was different.

"Ellie", he whispered back as he started to move.

I ran my hand in his hair and he let out a grunt, his cock sliding in and out in a slow rythm. My right slipped on his shoulder and my nails dug into his soft, pale skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"More", I cried.

He leaned down and kissed me. His teeth bit down on my lower lip and he moved harder, making me shiver and moan in ecstasy. It felt so good I started to tremble again. His lips travelled down on my cheek, to my neck, where he bit and sucked on my flesh.

"Ahh, oh _gosh_ ", my voice became thinner as I held onto him, he was hitting a spot inside I didn't even know it existed. " _Armitage!_ "

My fingertips rubbed across his head. He grunted and bit down, harder, and I realised a moment later that my eyes rolled up in my skull. Did I faint? Maybe, for at least a few moments. What I felt down there was too intense to comprehend. There was just... blinding lust. I was trembling violently and he pulled a bit away.

"Ellie, are you okay?"

I cupped his face and kissed him as a reply, panting and shaking in his hold.

"Don't slow down, please", I begged, "it's so good..."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No-no-no. You're not."

I tried to smile. I couldn't.

"You're shaking."

"I'm... okay."

He softly kissed me and I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. He started moving his hips harder again and I whimpered in his mouth at each thrust. Hux pulled away and pushed his forehead to mine.

"Ellie", he whispered and I felt he started to tremble, too.

I couldn't feel anything down there at the moment, but I knew from his staggering movements and shaking that he came. His lips touched mine momentarily before he lowered his lips to my neck to nibble on it. I felt his chest against mine, his hot breath on my neck made me smile as he panted.

He needed a long time to recover, and during that, I kept stroking his hair and my legs were still around his waist. I stared at his ceiling as my fingers ran in his ginger locks over and over again, with a satisfied smile on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He muttered against my neck before he raised his head and looked in my eyes.

"Yes." I sighed. A few seconds later, I swallowed nervously. "Did I… was I… good?"

"Oh Ellie." He cupped my face. "You're doing everything perfectly."

"Everything?" I echoed and he smirked.

"Everything." I blushed deep red under his fingers. He chuckled quietly. "Though, I think it'll be one of my main missions to make you blush as often as possible."

"Nooo", I whined, "why?"

"Because you're adorable when you blush."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"This isn't fair."

"Nothing is fair, dear." He moved a little and I bit my lip. He was still inside of me, but I didn't feel him as much as before. "Maybe we should clean ourselves up, hmm?"

"Yes."

I blushed even deeper when he kissed me and pulled away completely. I asked for hankies and he gave them to me, so I could save the sheets on his mattress. I half smiled at him and told him he should use the refresher, then it'd be my turn. To be honest, I saw his cheeks were flushed as well, but at least I didn't tease him with it. I watched his bare back as he sat up and scooted to the edge of his bed – and noticed the various scars on his skin. I wondered about that as I watched him pick up his clothes and leave for the refresher.

While he was in there, I gathered the remaining clothes, both his and mine. I folded our uniforms and put them on his sofa, then got my PJs out of my bag and smiled. I was _naked._ In General Hux's quarters. _Wow._

Fifteen minutes later I was done with my own shower and brushed my teeth, then climbed next to him. I saw he was reading something on his datapad, but he put it down when I snuggled to him. He clicked his lamp off and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ellie", he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Goodnight."

I smiled, turned my head and kissed him softly.

"Goodnight, Armitage."

I fell asleep, still smiling.

 

The next morning I woke up to the noise of his alarm and to the fact he was slowly moving away. I whined and held onto him more – and buried my face between his shoulder blades. I wrapped my arm around his torso. He gently intertwined his fingers with mine and hummed.

"Are you awake?" He murmured.

"Yes. Don't go away."

"Okay. We have to get ready soon."

"Can't we take a day off?" I sighed and he chuckled.

"I'm afraid not."

I gently kissed his PJ covered back, then pulled a bit away and glanced up at the back of his head. I smiled when I felt him stroke my hand with his thumb.

"You said you wanted to take me on a vacation", I reminded him and he chuckled quietly.

"I'm afraid that can't really happen anytime soon", he admitted. "I'd like to turn around." I let him go a bit, pulled away, and he turned on his back. I snuggled to his side and he chuckled again. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel amazing."

He lazily smiled at me, his ginger hair messed up – finally! He almost kissed me and I turned my head away, his lips pecking me on my cheek.

"What is it?" He asked with a smirk.

"My morning breath", I whined.

"It doesn't bother me. Does mine bother you?"

"Well, no…"

"Then just let me."

I let him kiss me. He still tasted like the toothpaste I borrowed from him yesterday.

"Do we have to hurry?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm afraid, we only have fifteen minutes, and we need to eat breakfast before we start working."

"Well… too bad."

My comment made him laugh. I honestly loved how he could smile and laugh like this when he was with me. I just felt like I started to fall for him… which was rather interesting for me.

"We have tonight to look forward to, then", I commented, drawing another giggle from him.

"Yes, we do."

I pushed myself up to sit and I stretched with a delighted moan. He watched me and his smile faded a bit. He looked at me in a way I've never seen anyone looking at me, and I suddenly felt tingly all over my body.

We got up and ready. As I watched him putting on his long gaberwool coat then how he fixed his gloves on his hands, I felt much warmer than earlier. I smiled at him.

"What is it?" He asked quietly when he noticed my glances and smile.

"You look so amazing in your uniform", I admitted and he smirked slyly.

We quietly walked to the canteen, pretending there was nothing between us, switching to the boss-assistant relationship quickly. We both got ourselves sandwiches to eat with coffees – I got some sugar and milk in mine –, then we went to his office.

"Would you like to have your breakfast in my office?" He asked and I nodded as I followed him inside.

"I just wish this chair wasn't so uncomfortable", I arched a brow at said metal chair, and he glanced at me.

"You sit in my chair", he said suddenly and I stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You've heard me. Sit in my chair."

"Are you sure?"

"Ellie", he warned me playfully with a smile. "We have five minutes left. Let's hurry it up, okay? Sit."

I obeyed with a sigh and suddenly broke out in a smile as I lowered myself on his chair.

"Wow! This is so comfy!" I gasped with eyes wide and glanced at Hux who sat on the metal chair.

"I spend too much time in it sometimes."

"I wish my chair was this comfortable", I teased with a smile as I started to eat my sandwich.

We quickly ate and watched each other in silence. I blushed when I thought what did his lips touch last night on my body, and at my blush, he smirked silently. When we finished our coffees, I got up from his chair.

"Okay, I'll go start working", I stated, and wanted to bypass him with the rest of my coffee in my hand when he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back for a kiss.

"Have a nice day, Ellie", he whispered on my lips as he pulled away.

I smiled stupidly. His kiss erased all of my thoughts.

"Have a nice day, Armitage", I pecked his lips again, then left his office when he let me go.

I walked outside with a grin on my face, then sat at my desk and powered up my unit. I've never felt so happy and content like right now.


End file.
